Ëèäåðèýëü Ñèëüâåðâóä
by AlexD
Summary: Ïåðåâîä ñ ôðàíöóçñêîãî. Òèïà ÿ âåðíóëàñü :) Íàäåþñü, ñîäåðæàíèå åùå ñìóòíî êîìó-íèáóäü ïîìíèòñÿ!! Äà,è áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî G-Hope - îíà èçáàâèëà ìåí
1. Default Chapter

Ïðèìå÷àíèå ïåðåâîä÷èêà:   
  
1. ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ïåðåâîä íàñòîëüêî äëèííûé, òàê ÷òî… áóäüòå ñíèñõîäèòåëüíû :)  
2. ÿ ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå íåìíîãî ñîêðàòèòü ïåðâóþ ãëàâó äëÿ ñîõðàíåíèÿ èíòðèãè, îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü äîáàâèëà êî âòîðîé ãëàâå.  
3. îïÿòü-òàêè äëÿ ñîõðàíåíèÿ èíòðèãè ÿ íå áóäóò îãëàøàòü êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå, ïðîñòî ïðî÷òèòå è, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, âàì ïîíðàâèòñÿ  
4. ÿ ñàìà åùå íå äî÷èòàëà äî êîíöà, êîòîðûé, â ïðèíöèïå åùå è íå íàïèñàí, òàê ÷òî îñòàâëÿþ çà ñîáîé ïðàâî ïðåêðàòèòü ïåðåâîä, åñëè ìíå âäðóã ïîêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïîâåñòâîâàíèå ñäåëàëîñü ñêó÷íûì, òàê æå ìíå õîòåëîñü áû óñëûøàòü âàøå ìíåíèå îá ýòîì.  
5. îòêàç îò ïðàâ: íå îáëàäàþ è íå ïðåòåíäóþ, áëà-áëà-áëà, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî ýòî ÄÅÉÑÒÂÈÒÅËÜÍÎ ìîé ïåðåâîä.  
  
Âñå, ñ ôîðìàëüíîñòÿìè ïîêîí÷åíî, æåëàþ ïðèÿòíîãî ïðî÷òåíèÿ :)   
  
AlexD  
Ç.Û. Ñïàñèáî Ñòðåëêó çà äåëüíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ.  
  
Ãëàâà 1.   
  
Ðàññåðæåííàÿ Ëèäåðèýëü Ñèëüâåðâóä ïîêèíóëà ïîëÿíó, óãëóáèâøèñü â çàðîñëè ëåñà Ñèëüâåðâóä, è åå äåðåâíÿ ñêîðî èñ÷åçëà èç âèäó.  
  
- Î! ×åðò! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, âçäûìàÿ ðóêè ê íåáó. - Îí áûë ãëóïöîì!  
  
Ïîäðîñòîê - Ïîëàí - áûë óáèò, ïîñàæåí íà êîë, åå îòöîì, Îðâàíîì, ãëàâîé ïëåìåíè Ýëüôîâ çíàìåíèòîãî ëåñà Ñèëüâåðâóä. "Íå çàâÿçûâàé äðóæáó ñ íîðìàëüíûìè äåòüìè, îíè ýòîãî íå çàñëóæèâàþò", - ñêàçàë Îðâàí â ïåðâûé ðàç. Îíà âñïîìèíàëà, ÷òî êîãäà åé áûëî ïÿòü ëåò, äåâî÷êà - Ëåðäðèÿ - åñëè îíà õîðîøî ïîìíèëà - áûëà óáèòà òåì æå ñïîñîáîì, ÷òî è Ïîëàí. Íî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî åå îòåö çàïðåòèë åé èãðàòü ñ "íîðìàëüíûìè äåòüìè", Ëèäåðèýëü ýòî äåëàëà. Â îáùåì-òî, åñëè îíà õîòåëà ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, ÷åãî åé íå ñîáèðàëèñü çàïðåùàòü, îíà ýòî äåëàëà, è íå âàæíî ñêîëüêî "íîðìàëüíûõ äåòåé" ìîãëî ïîäîõíóòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî áûëè âñåãî ëèøü "íîðìàëüíûå äåòè", è íå òî, ÷òîáû îíè áûëè áû òàê óæ âàæíû.  
  
Íàêîíåö, îíà ïðèøëà ê Äåðåâó. Îíà ÷àñòî áûëà âíóòðè èëè ñêîðåå â ñàðàé÷èêå, êîòîðûé Òèéþ - åùå îäèí "íîðìàëüíûé óáèòûé ìàëü÷èê" - åé ïîñòðîèë íà øåñòèëåòèå. Îíà áûñòðî ïîäíÿëàñü òóäà è íàïðàâèëàñü ê çàäíåé ñòåíå. Ñâåðõó áûëà ñîòíÿ çàñå÷åê.  
  
- Åùå îäíà, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà, óëûáàÿñü.  
  
Îíà âçÿëà ìàëåíüêèé êèíæàë, îñòàâëåííûé íà òðóõëÿâîì ïîëó, è ñòàðàòåëüíî íà÷åðòèëà íîâóþ ëèíèþ íà äåðåâå. Îíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî óëûáíóëàñü è ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç, íàìåðåâàÿñü ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. Ïîñòàâèâ íîãó íà çåìëþ, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî. Ïðåëûå ëèñòüÿ îáðàçîâûâàëè ìÿãêèé êîâåð ïîä åå ãîëûìè íîãàìè, ëèñòüÿ òðåïåòàëè íà âåòðó, êîòîðûé ùåêîòàë åé íîñ, äåðåâüÿ òèõî øåïòàëè åé íà óõî íè÷åãî íåçíà÷àùèå ñëîâà. Âñå áûëî êàê âñåãäà.  
  
Îíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóëà è ìåäëåííî ïîáðåëà ìåæäó ñòàðûìè äåðåâüÿìè. Íåîæèäàííî îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïðèæàëà ñâîå çàîñòðåííîå óõî ê ìîëîäîé áåðåçå. Âíèìàòåëüíî ïðèñëóøàëàñü è õèùíî óëûáíóëàñü.   
  
×åëîâåê ïðèáëèæàëñÿ.  
  
Îí ñëèøêîì äàëåêî çàáðåë.  
  
Ñåé÷àñ îí îòäàâàë ñåáå â ýòîì îò÷åò.  
  
Åãî ìàìà /ãäå òû, Ìàì?/ äîëæíà áûëà âîëíîâàòüñÿ, à åãî îòåö, îí áûë óâåðåí, áóäåò î÷åíü ðàññåðæåí.  
  
Îí ïîòåðÿëñÿ, è åìó õîòåëîñü ïëàêàòü. Äåðåâüÿ, óãðîæàþùèå, âîçâûøàëèñü ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí è îêðóæàëè åãî ñ âðàæäåáíûì âèäîì. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îíè æèâûå è ÷òî îíè ïðåäóïðåäèëè âîëêîâ è êàáàíîâ î òîì, ÷òî îí çäåñü. Îí ïî÷òè ñëûøàë èõ õðèïëîå äûõàíèå, âèäåë èõ áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà, èõ áåëûå êëûêè…  
  
Îí ñîäðîãíóëñÿ è ïðîãíàë ýòó êàðòèíó èç ãîëîâû. Òåïåðü åìó åùå áîëüøå çàõîòåëîñü çàïëàêàòü, è ãëàçà çàùèïàëî, íî /ìóæ÷èíà íå ïëà÷åò/ åãî îòåö ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íå íàäî ïëàêàòü è çíà÷èò, îí íå çàïëà÷åò.   
  
Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñåë íà ñòàðûé ïåíü. Îí êóñàë ãóáû, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàçðàçèòüñÿ ñëåçàìè, êîãäà óâèäåë äâà ãëàçà - äâà îãðîìíûõ ñåðûõ ãëàçà, ãîðÿùèõ ëóêàâñòâîì - â êóñòàõ ïåðåä íèì.  
  
Îí èçóìëåííî âñõëèïíóë, è åãî ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü îò ñòðàõà.  
  
- Êòî… êòî òàì? - ñïðîñèë îí òèõî.  
  
×òî-òî âíåçàïíî äåðíóâøèñü, çàñòàâèëî ñîâñåì ðÿäîì âçëåòåòü âîðîáüÿ è, ïîä óäèâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì ìàëü÷èêà, Ýëüô âîçíèêëà ïåðåä íèì.  
  
- Ëèäåðèýëü Ñèëüâåðâóä, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà ïðèÿòíûì ìóçûêàëüíûì ãîëîñîì. - Äî÷ü Îðâàíà, ãëàâû ïëåìåíè Ýëüôîâ Ñèëüâåðâóäà.  
  
Îíà áûëà ìîëîäà, çàìåòèë îí, è íåâåðîÿòíî êðàñèâà. Åå ñâåòëûå ïî÷òè áåëûå âîëîñû, îïóñêàâøèåñÿ äî òàëèè, áûëè óñåÿíû ÷åì-òî ñåðåáðèñòûì. Ó íåå áûëà áëåäíàÿ ìîëî÷íàÿ êîæà, è ñåðûå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè êàê äâå çâåçäû íà åå ëèöå ñ ãðàöèîçíûìè è òîíêèìè ÷åðòàìè.  
  
Îí íå ìîã îòâåñòè ñâîé âçãëÿä, è ÷óäåñíûé ãîëîñ ìîëîäîé Ýëüôû ðàçäàâàëñÿ ýõîì â åãî ãîëîâå. Îíà áûëà áîëüøå åãî, íî îí ýòî çàìåòèë òîëüêî, êîãäà îíà âûøëà âïåðåä, è îí áûë âûíóæäåí ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåå.   
  
Îí èçó÷àë åå ëèöî, ïûòàÿñü óãàäàòü åå íàìåðåíèÿ. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, ïðåâîñõîäñòâîì è êàê ãóðìàí íà ëþáèìîå áëþäî. Âíåçàïíî îí ñèëüíî èñïóãàëñÿ, îí àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî õîòåë óéòè îòñþäà, óáåæàòü îò íåå, îò íåå ñ åå óäèâèòåëüíûì âèäîì, íî îíà ñíîâà ïîâûñèëà ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, ïðèâÿçûâàë åãî ê ìåñòó.   
  
- Òû ïîòåðÿëñÿ? Òû ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òîáû ãóëÿòü îäíîìó.  
  
- Äà… - ñíîâà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñëåçû ïîäñòóïàþò ê ãëàçàì. - Âû ìîæåòå ìíå ïîìî÷ü?  
  
- ß î÷åíü õî÷ó…  
  
Åìó çàõîòåëîñü ïðûãàòü îò ðàäîñòè, ñëîâà áëàãîäàðíîñòè ãîòîâû áûëè ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ åãî ãóá, íî îíà îñòàíîâèëà åãî, ñêàçàâ:  
  
- Ñ óñëîâèåì, ÷òî òû ïîèãðàåøü ñî ìíîé.  
  
Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, óäèâëåííûé.  
  
- Õîðîøî, íî çà ÷åì? Ðàçâå ó òåáÿ íèêîãî íåò? - ñïðîñèë îí èñêðåííå, ïîäëèííîå ëþáîïûòñòâî çâó÷àëî â åãî ãîëîñå.  
  
- Êîíå÷íî åñòü, - îòâåòèëà îíà ñóõî. - Òîëüêî ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà ×åëîâåêà.  
  
- À, õîðîøî, ÿ ñïðîñèë ïðîñòî èç ëþáîïûòñòâà.  
  
- Òàê òû õî÷åøü èãðàòü ñî ìíîé? - ñïðîñèëà Ëèäåðèýëü, ñíîâà óëûáàÿñü.   
  
- Äà, êîíå÷íî! - âîñêëèêíóë ìàëü÷èê.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü, êàê è îáåùàëà, ïðèâåëà åãî íà îïóøêó ëåñà. Îíà ñïðîñèëà ñåáÿ åùå ðàç, ïî÷åìó îíà íå óáèëà åãî. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëèøêîì ìèëûé, ñî ñâîèìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè â áåñïîðÿäêå, ñî ñâîèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè, ãîðÿùèìè ëþáîïûòñòâîì. Ìîæåò ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ïåðâûé ×åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îíà óâèäåëà. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ïîñ÷èòàëà åãî ñëèøêîì þíûì äëÿ ñìåðòè. Èëè åùå, ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà áûëà îêîëäîâàíà åãî àóðîé. Áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ: îí ñòàíåò âåëèêèì âîëøåáíèêîì. Åñëè îí áóäåò õîðîøî îáó÷åí, òî îí ñìîæåò ñòàòü äàæå î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííûì! Ýòà ìûñëü âûçâàëà ó íåå óëûáêó. Íà ñåêóíäó îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà åãî, ñèäÿùèì íà áîëüøîì ÷åðíîì êîíå ñ ìå÷îì â ðóêå, ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, òîð÷àùåé èç êàðìàíà, ïîñðåäè òîëïû Ëþäåé, ïîâåðíóâøåé ãîëîâû ê íåìó, ãðîìêî ïðèâåòñòâóåìûé âñåìè.   
  
- ß ñìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ çàâòðà? - ðîáêî ñïðîñèë ìàëåíüêèé ×åëîâåê, çàñòàâëÿÿ åå âçäðîãíóòü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  
  
- Êîíå÷íî! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà ðàäîñòíî. - ß áóäó æäàòü òåáÿ òàì, - äîáàâèëà îíà, óêàçûâàÿ ïàëüöåì íà äåðåâî.  
  
×åëîâåê êèâíóë è áåãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåé äåðåâíå. Âäðóã îíà çàêðè÷àëà:  
  
- Êàê òåáÿ çîâóò?  
  
Îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, îáåðíóâøèñü, ñëîæèë ðóêè ðóïîðîì è çàêðè÷àë â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü:  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï!   
  
(ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò) 


	2. Áåç íàçâàíèÿ ó àâòîðà íå õâàòàåò ôàíòàç...

ïðèì. ïåðåâîä÷èêà: Îòäåëüíîå ñïàñèáî G-Hope - ìîåìó êîððåêòîðó!  
  
  
ïðîäîëæåíèå 1 ãëàâû.  
  
***  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîñìîòðåëà íà ãðîìàäíûé çàìîê, íå âïå÷àòëåííàÿ åãî âåëè÷èåì. Ñèëüâåðâóä áûë áîëüøå ýòîãî. Åå ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè, è îíà ñíîâà óâèäåëà ñîææåííûå âñå åùå äûìÿùèåñÿ äåðåâüÿ, òðóïû /Îðâàíà è Ëîðèëàñû/ åå ðîäèòåëåé è ÷ëåíîâ èõ ïëåìåíè, äîìà â ïåïëå. Îíà íå ïëàêàëà. Òîëüêî Ëþäè /îíè ïëà÷óò íå ïî Ýëüôàì/ ìîãëè ïëàêàòü. Îíà áûëà ïå÷àëüíà. Ïðîñòî ïå÷àëüíà. È âñå åå ëþáèìûå äåðåâüÿ ïîäâåðãëèñü òîé æå ñóäüáå. Äåðåâî òîæå, è ýòî íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî äî ýòîãî äíÿ åå ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòèÿ, îíà ñ÷èòàëà åãî íåïîáåäèìûì, áåññìåðòíûì. È ÷åðòî÷êè /äóøè, ýòî èõ äóøè íà ìîåé ñòåíå, îíè ïðèíàäëåæàò ìíå/ íà ñòåíå â åå ñàðàé÷èêå èñ÷åçëè â äûìó, îíè òîæå.   
Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ïîøëà ÷åðåç áîëüøîé ïàðê Õîãâàðòñà. Êàê òîëüêî îíà ïîäîøëà ê îãðîìíûì äâåðÿì, îíè îòêðûëèñü, ïðîïóñêàÿ Ýëüôà â Ãëàâíûé Õîëë. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü òàì, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ïîÿâèòñÿ. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ê íåé ïîäîøëà æåíùèíà ñóðîâîãî âèäà, â êâàäðàòíûõ î÷êàõ è ñ âîëîñàìè çàòÿíóòûìè â ñòðîãèé ïó÷îê.   
  
- ß ïðîôåññîð Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàë, ÿ ïðåïîäàþ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ. Òàêæå ÿ çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà.   
- Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, ìåíÿ çîâóò Àìáð Äàâè, - îòâåòèëà Ëèäåðèýëü.   
- Ðàäà ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ. Îñòàâüòå ñâîé áàãàæ çäåñü, ÿ îòâåäó âàñ ê äèðåêòîðó.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü òàê è ñäåëàëà è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïî êîðèäîðàì. Îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä óæàñíîé ãîðãóëüåé, è ÌàêÃîíàãàë åé ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàëà. Íî, íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, Ëèäåðèýëü âñå óñëûøàëà. Íå äàðîì æå îíà áûëà Ýëüôîì. Ãîðãóëüÿ îòîäâèíóëàñü, óñëûøàâ ïàðîëü ("âîéíà"), çà íåé îáíàðóæèëàñü âèíòîâàÿ ëåñòíèöà, äâèãàþùàÿñÿ ñàìà ïî ñåáå. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä æåíùèíû îêàçàëèñü íàâåðõó. Ñòàðàÿ æåíùèíà ïîñòó÷àëà â äâåðü, êîòîðàÿ òîò÷àñ æå îòêðûëàñü, ÿâëÿÿ èõ âçîðó äèðåêòîðà, Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà.   
  
- Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð, à òåïåðü îñòàâüòå íàñ.  
- Õîðîøî, ñýð.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîñìîòðåëà, êàê ÌàêÃîíàãàë óõîäèò ñ çàãàäî÷íîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ.   
  
- Ìèññ… - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, îòñòðàíÿÿñü îò äâåðè, ÷òîáû ïðîïóñòèòü åå. Îíà âîøëà.   
  
Îí òàêæå âîøåë è, ïðèáëèçèâøèñü ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó, âåæëèâî ïðåäëîæèë åé ïðèñàæèâàòüñÿ. Îíà ñåëà â îæèäàíèè òîãî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ åé ñêàçàòü.   
  
- Êàê âû óæå íàâåðíÿêà ïîíÿëè, - ñêàçàë îí ñ õèòðîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ. - Âàøå ïåðåîäåâàíèå íå îñòàëîñü äëÿ ìåíÿ òàéíîé.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü.  
Èòàê, íà íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò åé áûëî òðèäöàòü øåñòü ëåò. Ïðåäóáåæäåíèÿ ìåæäó Ëþäüìè è Ýëüôàìè íå èñ÷åçëè, íàïðîòèâ, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïîëó÷èòü ïîñò ïðîôåññîðà Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, îíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà ñìåíèòü îáëèê. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, îíà áûëà ðîñòîì ìåòð ñåìüäåñÿò ïÿòü âìåñòî ñâîèõ ñòà âîñüìèäåñÿòè, ñ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè, ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè è ñìóãëîé êîæåé. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, óøè íå áûëè áîëüøå çàîñòðåíû, îíè áûëè ñîâåðøåííî îáûêíîâåííûå.   
  
- Îòêðîâåííî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âû íå ìîãëè áû áûòü îáìàíóòû, ïðîôåññîð, - ñêàçàëà îíà âåñåëûì ãîëîñîì.  
- Ñåâåðóñ òàêæå íå áóäåò, - çàìåòèë äèðåêòîð.  
- ß çíàþ ýòî. Íî ÿ õî÷ó çàñòàòü åãî âðàñïëîõ.  
- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ íå ñêàæó åìó, ÷òî âû çäåñü, Àìáð, - îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð, ñäåëàâ óäàðåíèå íà ïñåâäîíèì.   
- Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð.  
- Íàçûâàéòå ìåíÿ Àëüáóñ, ÿ âàñ ïðîøó.  
- Õîðîøî, Àëüáóñ.  
- Îòëè÷íî, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû óðåãóëèðîâàëè ýòîò âîïðîñ, Ìèíåðâà ïîêàæåò âàì âàøè êîìíàòû.   
- Íàäåþñü, îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ â ñïîêîéíîì ìåñòå? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Ëèäåðèýëü.  
- Îíî ñïîêîéíîå, òåìíîå è òèõîå, êàê âû è ïðîñèëè.  
- Ñïàñèáî.  
  
Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿëñÿ, îíè ïîæàëè äðóã äðóãó ðóêè, è îíà âûøëà. ÌàêÃîíàãàë æäàëà åå è ñíîâà ïîâåëà ïî êîðèäîðàì. Îíè ñïóñòèëèñü ïî íåìûñëèìîìó êîëè÷åñòâó ëåñòíèö è, íàêîíåö, îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä ñîëèäíîãî âèäà äâåðüþ.  
  
- Ïàðîëü "ïðåäàòåëü".  
- Î÷àðîâàòåëüíî, - ïðîèçíåñëà Ëèäåðèýëü ñ ñàðêàçìîì.  
  
ÌàêÃîíàãàë áðîñèëà íà íåå ïðîíèçûâàþùèé âçãëÿä è óäàëèëàñü. Ëèäåðèýëü ïðîèçíåñëà ïàðîëü, è äâåðü îòêðûëàñü. Ýëüô çàøëà â ñâîè àïàðòàìåíòû, îòìåòèâ, ÷òî áàãàæ óæå çäåñü.   
  
Ãëàâà 2.  
  
Ýòèì óòðîì Ëèäåðèýëü Ñèëüâåðâóä ïðîñíóëàñü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê îò÷àÿííî çàíûëî ïîä ëîæå÷êîé. È êîãäà îíà áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, îíà ïîíÿëà ïî÷åìó: ïåðâîå ñåíòÿáðÿ. Êîøìàð äëÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Åå ïðîáðàëà íåïðîèçâîëüíàÿ äðîæü.   
Îíà ðåøèëà íåìíîãî ðàñòðÿñòèñü è ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî íåïëîõî áû ïðèíÿòü äóø.   
Íî êîãäà îíà óìûëàñü, ïðè÷åñàëàñü è îäåëàñü, îíà ïîíÿëà âäðóã, ÷òî íå äîëæíà íè÷åãî äðóãîãî äåëàòü è îñòàëàñü ïðàçäíî ñèäåòü ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû. Îíà äîëãî ñèäåëà íå äâèãàÿñü, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê øóìó Õîãâàðäòñà: âîò ïðèçðàê ïðîíèêàåò ñêâîçü ñòåíó, âîò äîìàøíèé ýëüô ïîäáðàñûâàåò ïîëåíî â êàìèí, âîò ÷üå-òî ïåðî òèõî ñêðèïèò ïî êóñêó ïåðãàìåíòà.  
Âíåçàïíî îíà âñêðèêíóëà:  
  
- Íó, êàêàÿ æå ÿ ãëóïàÿ!  
  
Îíà áûñòðî ñõâàòèëà ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, íàáðîñèëà åå íà ïëå÷è, âûñêî÷èëà, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, è ïîáåæàëà ÷òî åñòü äóõó.  
  
***   
  
Êîãäà îíà ïîäîøëà ê äåðåâó, êîòîðîå îíà óêàçàëà /Ñåâåðóñó/ ×åëîâåêó, îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îí óæå òàì. /Ëþäè îáëàäàþò âñåìè íåäîñòàòêàìè: ýãîèçìîì, ãëóïîñòüþ, æåñòîêîñòüþ, ïîðî÷íîñòüþ, çàâèñèìîñòüþ, ýãîöåíòðèçìîì è ìíîãèìè, ìíîãèìè äðóãèìè/ Ëèäåðèýëü ïðîãíàëà ãîëîñ ñâîåãî îòöà èç ãîëîâû. Ýòîò ×åëîâåê áûë äðóãèì. Ó íåãî áûëî îäíî êà÷åñòâî: ïóíêòóàëüíîñòü.   
È ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè Ëèäåðèýëü íå ïðåçèðàëà ×åëîâåêà.   
  
***  
  
Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åùå øèðå, êîãäà óâèäåëà Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ.   
  
- Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ, äà! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà ñî ñìåõîì.   
  
Íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íà /ìîé äîì/ Ñèëüâåðâóä. Îí áûë ìàëåíüêèì, à äåðåâüÿ ãîâîðèëè ãðîìêî, íîâ òî æå âðåìÿ, î ãëóïûõ âåùàõ. Åñëè êîãäà îíà áûëà ìîëîäîé, äèàëîã ñ äåðåâüÿìè åå íå èíòåðåñîâàë, íî îíà íàó÷èëàñü èõ ñëóøàòü, èõ èçó÷àòü. È èõ ñëîâà áûëè ìóäðûìè, ðàçìûøëåíèÿ - èíòåðåñíûìè. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê ýòè - îíà ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà - ðàññêàçûâàëè äðóã äðóãó òîëüêî ïîñëåäíèå ñïëåòíè. Íåëåïûå. Àáñîëþòíî íåëåïûå.   
  
- Êðàéíå ðàçî÷àðîâûâàþùå, - äîáàâèëà îíà, âñïîìèíàÿ âñå òî, ÷òî åé ðàññêàçûâàëè ïðî çíàìåíèòûé Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ Õîãâàðòñà.   
  
Îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå áîëüøîé, êðàñèâûé ëåñ, íàïîëíåííûé îäóðìàíèâàþùèìè çàïàõàìè, ñ äèêèìè æèâîòíûìè ðàçëè÷íûõ ìàñòåé. Îíà ðàññ÷èòûâàëà íàéòè çäåñü /íîâûé äîì/ ÷óäåñíîå ìåñòî, ãäå áû îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ /äîìà/ õîðîøî, îò ñòîëüêèõ çåëåíûõ ðàñòåíèé, âûñîêèõ äåðåâüåâ, ÷àðóþùèõ ïåñåí ïòèö.   
À çäåñü…  
Îíà áûëà ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. Äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî íå õîòåëà â ýòî âåðèòü. Íî íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îíà âîøëà òóäà, ñïðàøèâàÿ ñåáÿ, íàéäåòñÿ ëè çäåñü ÷òî-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíîå, â ýòîì /ïîìîéíîì âåäðå/ ìàëåíüêîì ëåñó.   
Îíà äîëãî øëà, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü, ïûòàÿñü îáíàðóæèòü ÷òî-òî äðóãîå, êðîìå ñîðíûõ òðàâ. È îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî óëîâèëà ñòóê êîïûò åäèíîðîãà, øóðøàíèå êðûëüåâ ôåíèêñà, /÷òî îí çäåñü äåëàåò, îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî äëÿ òàêîãî ìåñòà/ òèõî äðîæàëè ëèñòüÿ äåðåâüåâ, íî áîëåå íè÷åãî èíòåðåñíîãî. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê ìàëåíüêîé ïîëÿíå, ñïëîøü ïîðîñøåé êðàïèâîé. Âíåçàïíî îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Îíà óñëûøàëà ëåãêèé, î÷åíü ëåãêèé øóì, ýòî áûë ñòóê êîïûò, ñìåøàííûé ñ äûõàíèåì ÷åëîâåêà. Îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, ñ èíòåðåñîì ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü. Âèäèìî îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà íå îïðåäåëèëà åãî ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèÿ. Îíà ãðîìêî êðèêíóëà:  
  
- Âûõîäè îòòóäà, êåíòàâð!  
  
Òèøèíà, òîëüêî ãäå-òî ïðîíçèòåëüíî êðè÷èò ïòèöà, íàêîíåö, èç-çà äåðåâüåâ âûøëî ñóùåñòâî íàïîëîâèíó ÷åëîâåê, íàïîëîâèíó ëîøàäü.   
  
- Çâåçäû ìíå ðàññêàçàëè î òâîåì ïðèõîäå… - ïðîèçíåñ êåíòàâð íåõîòÿ.   
- Íó, êîíå÷íî, êàê æå, - óñìåõíóëàñü Ëèäåðèýëü, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà. - Çíàé, êåíòàâð, ÷òî êîãäà Ýëüôû õîòÿò ñòàòü íåçàìåòíûìè, äàæå çâåçäû íå çíàþò îá èõ ïîÿâëåíèè.   
  
Æèâîòíîå îòêðûëî ãëàçà òàê øèðîêî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî âñïîìíèòü î áëþäöàõ /èäèîòêè/ Òðåëîíè.   
  
- Êîãäà ÿ ñêàæó Õàãðèäó, ÷òî Ýëüô ïîÿâèëñÿ â Çàïðåòíîì Ëåñó, îí ìíå íè çà ÷òî íå ïîâåðèò!  
  
Ëþáîïûòñòâî Ëèäåðèýëü ïîäâåðãàëîñü æåñòî÷àéøåìó èñïûòàíèþ. Îíà êóñàëà ãóáû, îíà äàæå óùèïíóëà ñåáÿ, ïî÷òè äî ñëåç, íî âñå íàïðàñíî,  
è îíà ñïðîñèëà åãî:  
  
- Êòî òàêîé Õàãðèä?  
  
/Ýëüô íèêîãäà íå ïîêàçûâàåò ñâîåãî èíòåðåñà è ëþáîïûòñòâà/ Îíà íå çàáûëà, íî åñëè ó Ëþäåé ñòîëüêî íåäîñòàòêîâ, à ó Ëèäåðèýëü òîëüêî îäèí, ñ êîòîðûì åé ÷àñòî òÿæåëî áûëî áîðîòüñÿ: åå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Êàê òîëüêî îíà ñïðîñèëà ýòî, êåíòàâð, êàçàëîñü, íåâåðîÿòíî îáðàäîâàëñÿ, íî ïîòîì, âäðóã, ïðèíÿâ çàãàäî÷íûé âèä, ïðîèçíåñ:  
  
- Âåíåðà î÷åíü ñâåðêàëà, â÷åðà âå÷åðîì.  
  
/ÿ çíàëà ýòî!/ Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü íå ïîêàçàòü ñâîåãî ãíåâà /íèêòî íå ìîæåò ïðîÿâëÿòü íåóâàæåíèå ê Ýëüôó, íèêòî/, òàê êàê êåíòàâð - ñóùåñòâî ïîä çàùèòîé. Äðîæà îò áåøåíñòâà, îíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà óéòè, áîÿñü, ÷òî ìèíèñòåðñòâî íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò åé, åñëè îíà ñîðâåòñÿ è óáüåò êåíòàâðà. Íî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî êåíòàâð âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ èìåííî ýòîé çàùèòîé, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü  
åå ëþáîïûòñòâî. Îí áåç ñîìíåíèÿ ïîëàãàë, ÷òî îíà íå çàìåòèëà åãî  
óëîâêè.  
Îíà ñæàëà êóëàêè. Äâà øîêà â îäèí äåíü, äëÿ Ýëüôà, ýòî òÿæåëî, íåñìîòðÿ íà èõ ëåãåíäàðíóþ óñòîé÷èâîñòü. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìàëåíüêèé /íè÷òîæíûé/ ëåñ, âî-âòîðûõ, íåóâàæåíèå óðîäëèâîãî, êàê òðîëëÿ, æèâîòíîãî.   
Îðâàí áûë ñòðîã è ó íåãî áûëè ñîáñòâåííûå ãëóáîêèå óáåæäåíèÿ. Îí âîñïèòàë Ëèäåðèýëü, òàê æå êàê è áûë âîñïèòàí îí ñàì. Ôðàçà, êîòîðàÿ íàèáîëåå ÷àñòî çâó÷àëà èç óñò /ïàïû/ ãëàâû, áûëà ïðîñòà: Ðàñà Ýëüôîâ íàèáîëåå ðàçâèòà. Ìû âûøå ëþáîãî ñîçäàíèÿ, ñóùåñòâóþùåãî íà çåìëå.   
Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî õâàòèò ñ íåå ñåãîäíÿ ñþðïðèçîâ, îíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü ëåêöèþ, êîòîðóþ îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïðî÷èòàòü, ÷òîáû íå áûòü çàñòèãíóòîé âðàñïëîõ.   
  
***   
  
Îí åå ïðèãëàñèë.  
Åå.  
Íåâåðîÿòíî.  
Íåìûñëèìî.  
Ïîðàçèòåëüíî.  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèãëàñèë åå ê ñåáå íà óæèí.  
Óäèâèòåëüíî.  
Îøåëîìëÿþùå.  
Ñêàçî÷íî.  
×óäåñíî.  
  
Îíà ïåðåñåêëè äåðåâíþ òàê, îí âïåðåäè, ñãîðàÿ îò íåòåðïåíèÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü åå ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì, îíà ïîçàäè, íàñòîëüêî ïîðàæåííàÿ, ÷òî çàáûëà äàæå, ÷òî ðîäèòåëè Ñåâåðóñà áûëè /äè÷üþ/ Ëþäüìè.   
Êîãäà îíè, íàêîíåö, îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä äîìîì, Ëèäåðèýëü ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ êðàéíå íåëîâêî. Îíà áûëà ïîõîæà íà ñâîé ñàðàé÷èê íà Äåðåâå. Íî Ñåâåðóñ, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë, è ñ î÷åíü ãîðäûì âèäîì îí îòêðûë äâåðü.   
Ñöåíà â åäèíñòâåííîé êîìíàòå õèæèíû óñèëèëà åùå áîëüøå òðåâîãó Ëèäåðèýëü - åñëè ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû ïðèéòè â äðóãîé äåíü /èëè íèêîãäà/ ê Ñåâåðóñó.   
Ìóæ÷èíà ñ áàãðîâûì ëèöîì ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, áåñïðåñòàííî ïîêà÷èâàÿñü, è áðîñàÿ ðàçëè÷íûå âåùè íà êó÷ó òðÿïîê - ýòî ñàìîå ìàëåíüêîå, ÷òî ïîäóìàëà ìîëîäàÿ Ýëüô ïåðåä òåì, êàê óñëûøàòü ïðèãëóøåííûé ñòîí îò äâåðè:  
  
- Ïàïà! Îñòàíîâèñü! - âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ñíåéïà, ïîðàæåííàÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàêðè÷àòü:  
  
- Ýòîò áîëüíîé - ýòî ñóùåñòâî - ýòî òâîé ÎÒÅÖ?!  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, è Ëèäåðèýëü òóò æå ïîæàëåëà, ÷òî ñêàçàëà ýòî. Æàëü, ÷òî ó ëþäåé ñòîëüêî íåäîñòàòêîâ è â òî æå âðåìÿ æàëü, ÷òî ïðè ýòîì îíè ñòîëü âûñîêîãî î ñåáå ìíåíèÿ. Ýëüô ïðåäïî÷ëà áû ñêîðåå âûðâàòü ñåáå ÿçûê, ÷åì âèäåòü ýòîãî ×åëîâåêà, ñìîòðÿùåãî íà íåå ñ îò÷àÿíèåì, îòâðàùåíèåì è ãíåâîì. Â òîò æå ìèã, îíà íà÷àëà áîðìîòàòü ñëîâà èçâèíåíèÿ, íî Ñåâåðóñ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë åå è ïîäáåæàë ê ñâîåìó îòöó, ïûòàÿñü óãîâîðèòü åãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Ìóæ÷èíà - êîòîðûé òåì âðåìåíåì ñõâàòèëñÿ çà íîæ - îñûïàë åãî âñåâîçìîæíûìè îòâðàòèòåëüíûìè îñêîðáëåíèÿìè. Êàçàëîñü, îí åãî íå óçíàåò, è Ëèäåðèýëü óäèâèëà ñàìà ñåáÿ, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî èñïûòûâàåò ñîñòðàäàíèå ê ìàëü÷èêó.   
  
- Îñòàíîâèòåñü! - çàêðè÷àëà îíà.  
  
×åëîâåê îñòàíîâèë íà íåé ðàññåÿííûé âçãëÿä è ïîêàçàëñÿ íåîæèäàííî åùå áîëüøå, ÷åì îí áûë. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ãëóáîêî îñêîðáëåííîé, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ òàêèì îòâðàùåíèåì - áóäòî áû ýòà æåíùèíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â êîðîâèé íàâîç, íàïðèìåð.  
  
- Êà…êàê ñìåëè…ïîñìåëà òû ïðè… ïðèéòè ñþäà? - áîðìîòàë îí.  
  
Ýëüô ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ åùå áîëåå çàäåòîé, îòìåòèâ, ÷òî îí çàèêàëñÿ íå îò ñòðàõà, à ïðîñòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî áûë àáñîëþòíî ïüÿí.   
Ýëüôû èìåëè âñå âîçìîæíîñòè, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü äðîæàòü ëþáîãî, äàæå ñàìîãî ãëóïîãî èç òðîëëåé, äàæå ñàìîãî îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî èç îðêîâ, äàæå ñàìîãî ñìåëîãî èç Ëþäåé. Êîíòðîëèðîâàíèå ïðåäìåòîâ áûë îáû÷íîé ïðàêòèêîé ó ýòèõ ñóùåñòâ è, ó ìîãóùåñòâåííîãî Ýëüôà, îíî ìîãëî áûòü î÷åíü ðàçðóøèòåëüíûì.   
Íî Ëèäåðèýëü áûëî òîëüêî äåâÿòü ëåò, è êîãäà îíà ïûòàëàñü ðàçâåðçíóòü çåìëþ ïîä íîãàìè ïüÿíèöû, ó íåå ïîëó÷èëîñü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî ìàëåíüêèõ è àáñîëþòíî áåçâðåäíûõ òðåùèí. Íî ó íåå íå áûëî âðåìåíè âîëíîâàòüñÿ èç-çà ýòîãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ×åëîâåê áðîñèëñÿ íà íåå è âîíçèë ñâîé íîæ â åå ëåâóþ ðóêó.   
Îíà çàêðè÷àëà îò óäèâëåíèÿ è áîëè, è ìóæ÷èíà ñàäèñòñêè óëûáíóëñÿ åé, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðóõíóòü íà ïîë è ãðîìêî çàõðàïåòü.  
  
- Ëèäåðèýëü, òû â ïîðÿäêå? - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåííûé.  
  
Îíà ãëÿíóëà íà íåãî óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì, èñïóñêàÿ ãëóõîé ðûê. Îíà ñ ñèëîé ïíóëà ×åëîâåêà, ëåæàùåãî ó åãî íîã, êîòîðûé â îòâåò ïðîäîëæàë õðàïåòü, ïåðåä òåì êàê áåãîì áðîñèòüñÿ ê ëåñó.   
/îí ìíå çà ýòî çàïëàòèò/ Êàê ïîñìåë îí, ýòîò îòâðàòèòåëüíûé òàðàêàí? /îí çàïëàòèò ìíå çà ýòî äîðîãî, î÷åíü äîðîãî/  
Îíà áûëà óæàñíî óíèæåíà. Îñòàâàëñÿ øàíñ, ÷òî âñå æèòåëè äåðåâíè áûëè çà ñâîèìè ñòîëàìè è ñïîêîéíî åëè. Åñëè áû åå óâèäåëè ñ íîæîì, âîòêíóòûì ïî ñàìóþ ðóêîÿòêó â åå òåëî, è ñî ñëåçàìè áîëè íà ðåñíèöàõ, îíà áû íà ìåñòå óìåðëà îò ñòûäà, îïîçîðèâ ñâîå èìÿ è ñâîþ ñåìüþ. Íàêîíåö, îíà ñòóïèëà ïîä ïðèêðûòèå äåðåâüåâ è îñòàíîâèëàñü, ÷òîáû îòäûøàòüñÿ. Îíà îñìîòðåëà ñâîþ ðóêó. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îíà íîñèëà îäåæäó ñ êîðîòêèìè ðóêàâàìè, è åå ðîäèòåëè íè÷åãî áû íå çàìåòèëè. Åñëè áû åå îäåæäà áûëà ðàçîðâàíà… Åå îòåö íå ïîâåðèë áû åé, ïîêà îíà íå áûëà áû âûíóæäåíà ðàññêàçàòü åìó î ñâîåé ëæè. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ñåé÷àñ ó íåå íå áûëî ìóæåñòâà íà ýòî. Îíà áûëà óíèæåíà äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ áîëüíîé. Êîãäà îíà îïîìíèëàñü, îíà âçÿëàñü çà ðóêîÿòêó íîæà è ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì âûòàùèëà åãî.  
Îíà íå êðè÷àëà. Îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå òîëüêî ñëàáî óëûáíóòüñÿ, êàê åñëè áû îíà íå áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ óíèæåíà. Åñëè áû îíà çàêðè÷àëà, òî áûëà áû âûíóæäåíà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ñëàáà, è /îòåö/ Îðâàí ïîñàäèë áû åå íà êîë. Íî îíà íå çàêðè÷àëà, è åå ðàíà çàêðûâàëàñü ñàìà ñîáîé. Êðîâü ïåðåñòàëà òå÷ü, è îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà áîëè óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. Îíà ñ ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûì âèäîì îòáðîñèëà íîæ äàëåêî â ñòîðîíó, ñî ñìåõîì ãëÿäÿ íà ëóæó êðîâè ó íåå ïîä íîãàìè. Ýòî íàâëåêëî åå íà ìûñëü î ëóæàõ, îñòàþùèõñÿ ïîñëå äîæäÿ. Î÷àðîâàííàÿ ýòîé èäååé, îíà ïîãðóçèëà íîãè â ïóðïóðíóþ æèäêîñòü, êîòîðàÿ óæå íà÷àëà ñâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, ÷òî ðàññìåøèëî åå åùå áîëüøå. Íî ñêîðî îíà óñëûøàëà øóì øàãîâ è ãîëîñ ìàëåíüêîãî ×åëîâåêà, åå çîâóùåãî. Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü. Êîíå÷íî æå, îí õîòåë ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä íåé.   
Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä êðàñíîé ëóæåé, ñïðàøèâàÿ ñåáÿ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, Ëèäåðèýëü áûëà óæå äàëåêî.   
  
***  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó.  
  
/Ýëüô íèêîãäà è íè÷åãî íå çàáûâàåò/  
  
Åå îòåö ÷àùå âñåãî îêàçûâàëñÿ ïðàâ. Îíà íèêîãäà íå çàáûâàëà òîò äåíü. Òîò óæàñíûé äåíü. Âîò ÷åðòà, êîòîðóþ îíà íåíàâèäåëà â ñâîåé ðàñå: âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Êîãäà îíè áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû, ñ÷àñòüå, êîòîðîå îíè èñïûòàëè â òîò ìîìåíò, áûëî óñèëåíî âî ñòî êðàò. Êîãäà æå âîñïîìèíàíèå ìåøàëî, îíî çàñòàâëÿëî åùå áîëüøå ñòðàäàòü ñâîåãî âëàäåëüöà äàæå ãîäû /äâàäöàòü ñåìü ëåò/ ñïóñòÿ.   
Îíà ðåçêî ïîäñêî÷èëà, êîãäà óñëûøàëà òðè ñäåðæàííûõ ñòóêà â äâåðü. Ðàçäðàæåííàÿ òåì, ÷òî åå ïîáåñïîêîèëè, îíà óñòðåìèëàñü ê äâåðè, ãîòîâàÿ âûðâàòü îäèí çà îäíèì íîãòè ó òîãî, êòî ïîñìåë… ÌàêÃîíàãàë. Ëèäåðèýëü çëîáíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå. Íåïîêîëåáèìàÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàë ïðîñòî ñêàçàëà:  
  
- Õîãâàðòñ - ýêñïðåññ ïðåáûâàåò ÷åðåç ÷àñ. Äèðåêòîð õîòåë áû óâèäåòü âàñ, ÷òîáû îáúÿñíèòü âàì, ÷òî äîëæíî áóäåò ïðîèçîéòè ýòèì âå÷åðîì.   
- È îí íå ìîæåò ïðèéòè ñàì? - ñóõî ñïðîñèëà Ëèäåðèýëü, ðàçäðàæåííàÿ ñëîâîì "îáúÿñíèòü". Ýëüô íå íóæäàåòñÿ â îáúÿñíåíèÿõ.   
- Äèðåêòîð - ÷åëîâåê çàíÿòîé, - æèâî îòâåòèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàë. - Îí äîëæåí ïðèãîòîâèòü ýòî âå÷åð òàê, ÷òîáû îáîøëîñü áåç íåîæèäàííîñòåé.   
- Âû è ìåíÿ îòíîñèòå ê íåîæèäàííîñòÿì? - âñïûëèëà Ëèäåðèýëü.  
  
Ñíà÷àëà ëåñ, ïîòîì êåíòàâð, òåïåðü ÌàêÃîíàãàë. Îïðåäåëåííî, îíà ïðîêëÿòà.  
  
- Ýòî íåëåïî, - ïðîèçíåñëà ÌàêÃîíàãàë, åå ùåêè âñïûõíóëè îò ãíåâà. - À òåïåðü ðåøàéòå. Âû äîñòàòî÷íî ðàçóìíû, ÷òîáû áûòü â êóðñå ôóíêöèîíèðîâàíèÿ ýòîãî êîëëåäæà, ê òîìó æå âû íîâûé ïðîôåññîð Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà ê íåáó è áûñòðî è ìîë÷à âûøëà. Îíà ñëûøàëà òîðîïëèâûå øàãè ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè çà ñïèíîé è ñíîâà "îäåëà" ñâîþ çàãàäî÷íóþ óëûáêó. Íåîáõîäèìî ñêðûòüñÿ ïîä äðóæåñêîé ìàñêîé, ïîêà îíà íå óñïîêîèòñÿ.   
È îíà îñòàâàëàñü òàêîé âïëîòü äî Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Êîãäà îíà âîøëà òóäà, íîâûé ñþðïðèç îæèäàë åå. ×åòûðå äëèííûõ ñòîëà íàõîäèëèñü â Çàëå. Íà ïîòîëêå òåïåðü âèñåëè ôëàãè, ñ èçîáðàæåííûìè íà íèõ Çìååé, Áàðñóêîì, Îðëîì è Ëüâîì. Îíà ìåäëåííî ïðîäâèãàëàñü âïåðåä, ðàñêðûâ ðîò. /Ýëüô íèêîãäà íå áûâàåò óäèâëåííûì/ Íî îíà ñîáðàëàñü è ñíîâà çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëàñü. /Ïðÿ÷ü ñâîè ìûñëè/   
  
Îíà óñëûøàëà øóðøàíèå òêàíè è áûñòðî ïîâåðíóëàñü èñòî÷íèêó øóìà.  
  
- Âñå òàêîé æå òîíêèé ñëóõ, Àìáð.  
  
- Ëó÷øå, ÷åì ïðåæäå, Àëüáóñ.  
  
Îíà áðîñèëà âçãëÿä íà îêðóæàþùóþ åå îáñòàíîâêó.   
  
- Êðàñèâàÿ ðàáîòà, - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
- Ýòî ðåäêîñòü, êîãäà âû äåëàåòå êîìïëèìåíòû. ß âîñõèùåí, ÷òî ýòà îáñòàíîâêà âàì òàê íðàâèòñÿ, - îí îòâåòèë ñòàðûì, ïîëíûì õèòðîñòè âçãëÿäîì.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü áûëà âîñõèùåíà òåì, ÷òî äèðåêòîð çíàë îá Ýëüôàõ íàìíîãî áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà ýòî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿëà. Îíà áûëà áû ñ÷àñòëèâà îøèáèòüñÿ, íî ýòî áûëî òàê æå ðåäêî ó íåå, êàê è îðê, ñíîñÿùèé çîëîòîå ÿéöî.   
  
- Îòëè÷íî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí âàì íåìíîãî ðàññêàçàòü ïî ïîâîäó íàïðàâëåíèé ðàçâèòèÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïðîñòî ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó.  
  
- Âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Âîëøåáíàÿ Øëÿïà ïîåò, ðàñïðåäåëÿåò ó÷åíèêîâ, ÿ äàþ óòî÷íåíèÿ, êàñàþùèåñÿ ïðàâèë äëÿ íîâè÷êîâ, è ÿ âàñ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ. Âû æäåòå, êîãäà ÿ çàêîí÷ó, äâåðè îòêðûâàþòñÿ, âû ïðîõîäèòå òàì - îí óêàçàë ïàëüöåì íà ïðîõîä ìåæäó äâóìÿ öåíòðàëüíûìè ñòîëàìè - è ñàäèòåñü íà ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî â êîíöå ñòîëà. Ïîòîì ìû ïîåäèì è âû ñìîæåòå âåðíóòüñÿ â âàøè àïàðòàìåíòû.   
- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî, - îòâåòèëà Ëèäåðèýëü, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé.   
- Ïðåêðàñíî. ß âàñ ïîçîâó, êîãäà Õîãâàðòñ - Ýêñïðåññ ïðèáóäåò. Âû ìîæåòå ïîéòè ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ, åñëè õîòèòå, ëèáî çàêîí÷èòü òî, ÷åì âû áûëè çàíÿòû.   
- Ñïàñèáî, Àëüáóñ. Äî ñêîðîãî.  
- Óäà÷è.  
  
  
(êîíåö âòîðîé ãëàâû) 


	3. Ëèäåðèýëü ïðè÷èíÿåò óùåðá

îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà: ñïàñèáî GHope çà êîððåêòèðîâêó.  
  
Ãëàâà 3.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü îùóòèëà, êàê åå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ.  
  
- Èç-çà íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ, ïðîèçîøåäøåãî â ïðîøëîì ãîäó…  
  
Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åå ñåé÷àñ ñòîøíèò.  
  
- …ìû äîëæíû áûëè íàéòè íîâîãî ïðîôåññîðà Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë…  
  
Ìîæåò ñáåæàòü ïîêà íå ïîçäíî…  
  
- Èòàê, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿþ âàì…  
  
Êòî çíàåò? Èëè, òîãäà, ìîæåò ëó÷øå ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â êóíèöó èëè â ïàóêà, ÷òîáû íå áûòü âûíóæäåííîé ñíîñèòü âçãëÿäû ñîòåí /íîðìàëüíûõ äåòåé/ ìàëåíüêèõ Ëþäåé.   
  
- …Àìáð Äàâè!  
  
Åå ñåðäöå áèëîñü òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ñëûøàëà ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçû äèðåêòîðà. Ó íåå çàñòó÷àëî â âèñêàõ, íî, ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ, /ïðÿ÷ü ñâîè ìûñëè/ îíà ñíîâà ñêðûëàñü çà ñâîåé ìàñêîé.   
  
Äâåðè ìåäëåííî îòêðûëèñü, îòêðûâàÿ âçîðó ìîðå çàîñòðåííûõ øëÿï è ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèé. Ëèäåðèýëü ïîäîæäàëà, ïîêà îíè îòêðîþòñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñäåëàòü ïåðâûé øàã. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî êðîâü ïðîäîëæàåò ÿðîñòíî ñòó÷àòü â âèñêàõ, íî íå èç-çà ñòðàõà, à ñêîðåå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âñå ýòè Ëþäè âîêðóã /íåíàâèäü èõ/ íåå /ïðåñëåäóé èõ/ íå /óáåé èõ/ óáåãàëè. Îíà äîëæíà áûëà áû íàïàñòü íà íèõ, íî òóò îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ó íèõ íåò ïðè÷èí åå áîÿòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà âûãëÿäèò êàê ÷åëîâåê. Îíà òèõî îáðóãàëà ñåáÿ.   
  
Åå ïîõîäêà áûëà ëåãêîé è ãðàöèîçíîé, è íèêòî íå ñìîã áû äîãàäàòüñÿ, äî êàêîé ñòåïåíè âñå ñìåøàëîñü â åå äóøå - äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíà íå óâèäåëà åãî. Åå ëèöî èñêàçèëîñü. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó ãäå-òî íà ñåðåäèíå ãëàâíîãî ïðîõîäà, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà ñâîèõ êîëëåã. È îäèí èç íèõ, ñàìûé êðàéíèé ñëåâà, ñ ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíîé êîæåé, ñòîÿë, âöåïèâøèñü â ñòîë, êàê áóäòî áû ìîã óïàñòü áåç ýòîé ïîääåðæêè, è âåñü åãî âèä âûðàæàë îäíîâðåìåííî óäèâëåíèå è ãíåâ.   
  
Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü óëûáíóòüñÿ, íî íå ñìîãëà.   
  
Î÷åíü ïðîñòî.  
  
Îíà äóìàëà, ÷òî ïî ïðîøåñòâèè òàêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âðåìåíè, åãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïîáëåêíóò, â îòëè÷èå îò åå, íî áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ýòî íå òàê.   
  
Îíà è íå ïðåäïîëàãàëà ñòàòü æåëàåìîé ãîñòüåé äëÿ íåãî, òåì áîëåå êàê Ïðîôåññîð Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë.   
  
È åñëè áû åå ãîðëî ïîâèíîâàëîñü áû åé â ýòîò ìîìåíò, îíà çàêðè÷àëà áû.   
  
***  
  
- Ìåðçêàÿ ïîðîäà…  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ñìîòðåëà íà óáåãàþùèõ Ëþäåé.   
  
Òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ áûë òàì.  
  
Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.   
  
- Ýòî òâîÿ îøèáêà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. - Çà÷åì òû ñäåëàëà ýòî?  
  
- Ýòî íå òàê, - âîçðàçèëà Ëèäåðèýëü, âñå ñèëüíåå ðàçäðàæàÿñü. - Ýòî îøèáêà ýòèõ èäèîòîâ. Îíà óêàçàëà ïàëüöåì íà Àíòóàíà Ñíåéïà, Äæîøà Ðèõàíà è Ëèîíåëÿ Áðàêîíèðà, ðàñïðîñòåðòûõ ó åå íîã, ïðîòêíóòûõ äåñÿòêàìè ñòðåë.   
  
- Ýòî íå èõ îøèáêà…Îíà íå çíàëè…  
  
- Äà íåò æå, îíè âñå çíàëè! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ëèäåðèýëü.   
  
Ó Îðâàíà ïîÿâèëñÿ, íàêîíåö, íàñëåäíèê, è, êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî, ýòè ãëóïûå ñîçäàíèÿ óáèâàþò åãî ÷åðåç òðè äíÿ ïîñëå åãî ðîæäåíèÿ!  
  
- Íî…ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñ.   
  
- Îòëè÷íî, åñëè îíè óìåðëè, ýòî ìîÿ îøèáêà! - äîïóñòèëà Ëèäåðèýëü, âîçäåâàÿ ðóêè ê íåáó. Íî, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíè áûëè âñåãî ëèøü ïüÿíèöàìè.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ðàçðûäàëñÿ.  
  
- Ïàïà…ïà…ïà… - áîðìîòàë îí.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü âçäîõíóëà. Êàê îí ìîã ïåðåæèâàòü èç-çà ýòîé ñâèíüè?   
  
Îíà òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé. Ëþäè ñëèøêîì ñëîæíû. Èõ ðàñà àáñîëþòíî íåâîñïðèèì÷èâà ê íåóäà÷àì. Îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî òåì õóæå, ÷òî îíà ïîçâîëèëà åìó òàì õíûêàòü. Îíà ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ñâîèì îòöîì è âîèíàìè, êîòîðûå ñîïðîâîæäàëè åãî. Íåîæèäàííî âñå îíè èñïóñòèëè êðèê ðàäîñòè è óãëóáèëèñü â ëåñ. Ëèäåðèýëü ñëåäîâàëà çà íèìè.   
  
***  
  
- ËÈÄÅÐÈÝËÜ! ÒÛ, ÃÐßÇÍÀß ØËÞÕÀ, ×ÒÎ ÒÛ ÇÄÅÑÜ ÄÅËÀÅØÜ?  
  
Îò åãî óãðîæàþùåãî øèïåíèÿ, íåêîòîðûå ó÷åíèêè, ñèäåâøèå áëèæå âñåãî, âçäðîãíóëè. Äàìáëäîð âçãëÿíóë íà íåå ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì. Îäèí èç ó÷åíèêîâ, áëîíäèí, ñ æåñòêèìè è õîëîäíûìè ãëàçàìè öâåòà ñòàëè, îáåñïîêîåíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ.   
  
Íî Ëèäåðèýëü íè÷åãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà.   
  
Êîíå÷íî, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ óçíàåò åå.  
  
Êîíå÷íî, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî îí íå çàáûë.  
  
Óâèäåâ åãî âíå ñåáÿ îò ãíåâà, îíà çàñòûëà, ñëîâíî ðîñëà ê ïîëó. Îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà åãî ðàçäðàæåííûì, îí íèêîãäà íå êðè÷àë, íè íà íåå, íè, âïðî÷åì, íà êîãî áû òî íè áûëî.  
  
Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí ñëàáî çàñòîíàë, òàê òèõî, ÷òî íèêòî íå óñëûøàë.   
  
/Ñåâåðóñ/ Îí â ãíåâå çàñêðåæåòàë çóáàìè, ðåçêî îòîøåë îò ñòîëà, îïðîêèíóâ ñâîé ñòóë, è ïîêèíóë çàë ÷åðåç áëèæàéøóþ äâåðü.   
  
Åå ïîÿâëåíèå ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîâàëèëîñü.   
  
Íî ñåé÷àñ, åé çàõîòåëîñü ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ýòèì.   
  
- Ñåâåðóñ!  
  
Îíà íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ è ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì ïîä ïîðàæåííûìè âçãëÿäàìè ó÷åíèêîâ è ïðîôåññîðîâ.  
  
- ß /Ýëüôû íå èçâèíÿþòñÿ/ …ïðîñòè ìåíÿ! ß ñîæàëåþ!  
  
Êàçàëîñü, ïðîøëà âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíà äîñòèãëà, íàêîíåö, ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà è ïðîñëåäîâàëà ê ìàëåíüêîé äâåðè. Îíà ïåðåñåêëà äëèííûé êîðèäîð, òåìíûé èç-çà îòñóòñòâèÿ çäåñü ôàêåëîâ, øàãè Ñåâåðóñà òåì âðåìåíåì ñëûøàëèñü âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå. Íî îíà øëà çà íèì, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî îí óñòàíåò, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî îí åå ïðîñòèò. Ïîñëå âñåõ ýòèõ ëåò, îíà òàê è íå ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó Ñåâåðóñ òàê áûë ïðèâÿçàí ê ñâîèì ðîäèòåëÿì. Îíà ñàìà, êîãäà Ñèëüâåðâóä áûë ñîææåí, îíà íå ïëàêàëà. Êîíå÷íî, îíà áûëà îïå÷àëåíà, îáíàðóæèâ ñâîþ äåðåâíþ îïóñòîøåííîé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà ðîñëà òàì â òå÷åíèå ïÿòíàäöàòè ëåò è, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèë åé Îðâàí, îíà ïðèâÿçàëàñü ê ýòîìó ìåñòó.   
  
Íàêîíåö, êàê îíà óäîâëåòâîðåííî êîíñòàòèðîâàëà, çâóê øàãîâ ïðåêðàòèëñÿ ãäå-òî íåäàëåêî. Îíà ïîâåðíóëà íàëåâî è ñòîëêíóëàñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ /Ñåâåðóñîì/ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, íàïðàâëåííîé íà íåå.   
  
- Ïðèâåäè ìíå õîòü îäíó ïðè÷èíó, - ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ äðîæàùèì îò áåøåíñòâà ãîëîñîì, - õîòü îäíó òîãî, ÷òî ÿ íå äîëæåí èñïåïåëèòü òåáÿ, êàê òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Ëèäåðèýëü îêàçàëàñü /Ýëüôû íèêîãäà íå óäèâëÿþòñÿ/ âäðóã çàñòèãíóòîé âðàñïëîõ.   
  
- Ò… ÎÎÎ… Òàê ýòî ÒÛ ñæåã ìîþ äåðåâíþ..?  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñîùóðèë ãëàçà. Ïëîõîé îòâåò.   
  
- Õîðîøî, Õîðîøî…Õìì… ß âåäü íàó÷èëà òåáÿ íàõîäèòü äîðîãó â ëåñó?  
  
Îíà óâèäåëà, êàê åãî ðóêà ñèëüíåå ñæàëà ïàëî÷êó.   
  
Îíà çíàëà, ×ÒÎ îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñêàçàòü, íî ýòî ïðåòèëî åé. Ó Ýëüôà íå áûâàåò äðóçåé, ïîòîìó ÷òî, ÷òîáû áûòü äðóãîì, íåîáõîäèìî äîâåðÿòü. Ýëüô æå äîâåðÿåò òîëüêî ñàìîìó ñåáå.   
  
Îíà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà, ïðèñòûæåííàÿ, ðàçäðàæåííàÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ïðèçíàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû îñòàâèòü ïðè ñåáå.   
  
- Òû áûë ìîèì ëó÷øèì äðóãîì…- ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.  
  
Îíà òàê íåðàçáîð÷èâî ýòî ïðîèçíåñëà, ÷òî èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ åå íå ïîíÿë, íî òóò ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì óâèäåëà, ÷òî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà îïóñêàåòñÿ. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà íåãî. Åãî ëèöî ñòàëî õîëîäíûì, íî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíà íå âèäåëà â íåì áîëüøå íåíàâèñòè. Ýòî âñåëÿëî íàäåæäó.   
  
- Òåïåðü âñå ïîäóìàþò, ÷òî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîøåë ñ óìà, - ïðîâîð÷àë åå äðóã.   
  
Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ìÿãêî âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó.  
  
- Ïîéäåì…  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ íè ñëîâà, íî êîãäà îíè ïðîøëè óæå ïîëîâèíó ïóòè äî Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, îí ñïðîñèë:  
  
- ×åì òû çàíèìàëàñü âñå ýòè ãîäû?  
  
Ýëüô ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèëà ïîäñòóïèâøèé êîìîê. Îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû, ÷òîáû îí íå çàäàâàë ýòîò âîïðîñ.  
  
- Ëó÷øå ïîäîæäåì áîëåå ñïîêîéíîãî ìîìåíòà… - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ïðîãëîòèâ ïîëîâèíó.  
  
Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.   
  
Êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè, íàêîíåö, ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó, Ëèäåðèýëü îòìåòèëà, ÷òî ó Ñåâåðóñà áûëè ïðè÷èíû, ÷òîáû òàê ãîâîðèòü. Âñå áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ ñìîòðåëè íà íèõ, ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå, ñ óäèâëåíèåì. Òîãäà Ýëüô çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ýòî ñêîðåå èõ ñîåäèíåííûå ðóêè, âûçâàëè ýòè âçãëÿäû, è îíà ðàñõîõîòàëàñü - õîëîäíûì è ïðåçðèòåëüíûì ñìåõîì. Ñíà÷àëà îíà õîòåëà âñå èì îáúÿñíèòü, íî ïîòîì ïåðåäóìàëà. Îáúÿñíÿòü ýòèì áàðàíàì, ÷òî âîëêè ïëîòîÿäíû? Íåò.   
  
Îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê íåçàíÿòîìó ìåñòó ðÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì çà ïðîôåññîðñêèì ñòîëîì, ïðåêðàñíî îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî âñå ñìîòðÿò íà íåå, ëîâÿ êàæäûé åå æåñò. Ñåêóíäîé ïîçæå åå äðóã çàíÿë ìåñòî ñïðàâà îò íåå. Äèðåêòîð æå âçìàõíóë âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, è òàðåëêè íàïîëíèëèñü.   
  
Åäà áûëà âîñõèòèòåëüíà, è îíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà ïðèçíàòü ýòî, äàæå åñëè ýòî áûëî è íå÷åñòíî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ñèëüâåðâóäó. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåãî âå÷åðà ìàëü÷èê ñ ðàñòðåïàííûìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, çåëåíûìè ãëàçàìè è áîëüøèì, ñìåøíûì øðàìîì íà ëáó íå ñïóñêàë ñ íåå âçãëÿäà, âûçûâàþùåãî ó íåå ñèëüíåéøåå ðàçäðàæåíèå. Îí ðèñêîâàë íå ïîëó÷èòü õîðîøèõ îöåíîê ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî.  
  
- Êòî ýòîò ìàëü÷èê, ÷òî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ÿ îðê? - ñïðîñèëà îíà ó Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü óâèäåëà, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ñîñòðîèë áðåçãëèâóþ ãðèìàñó, è îíà ñïðîñèëà ïî÷åìó.  
  
- Ïîòòåð ïðîâîäèò ñâîþ æèçíü, íàðóøàÿ ïðàâèëà. Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî åãî çíàìåíèòîñòü ìîæåò ïðîñòèòü âñå åãî îøèáêè. Îí îòâëåêàåòñÿ, îí ðàññåÿí, îí ëèøåí äîáðîé âîëè.   
  
- Ó íåãî êàêîé-òî ãëóïûé âèä â ýòèõ åãî î÷êàõ, - çàìåòèëà îíà, ñìåÿñü.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ÿâèë ìèðó î÷åíü ëåãêóþ óëûáêó, êîòîðàÿ íå äëèëàñü è äâóõ ñåêóíä.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü áûëà êðàéíå ðàçî÷àðîâàíà. Îíà õîðîøî ïîìíèëà, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ, ðåáåíîê, áûë ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âåñåëûì, ðàäîñòíûì, ïîëíûì îæèâëåíèÿ è ðàäîñòè æèçíè. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê âçðîñëûé, ñèäÿùèé ñïðàâà îò íåå, ñêîðåå áðîñèëñÿ áû ñ ñàìîé âûñîêîé áàøíè çàìêà, ÷åì ðàññìåÿëñÿ.   
  
- ×òî ñ òîáîé íå òàê? - ñïðîñèëà îíà.  
  
- ß âîçâðàùàþ òåáå òâîé âîïðîñ, - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ îí.  
  
- Èçâèíè? - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà îáèæåííî.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàêàòèë ãëàçà.  
  
- Ïðåæäå, òû íèêîãäà áû íå ïîçâîëèëà, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë òâîèì ëó÷øèì äðóãîì.   
  
- Âîçìîæíî. È ÷òî èç ýòîãî?  
  
- È ïîòîì, òû íèêîãäà áû íå ñïðîñèëà ìåíÿ, åñòü ëè ó ìåíÿ êàêèå-íèáóäü ïðîáëåìû.  
  
- È ×ÒÎ?  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë æåñò ðóêîé, ïîêàçûâàÿ åé, ÷òîáû îíà ïîíèçèëà òîí, óâèäåâ, ÷òî ìíîæåñòâî ãîëîâ ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íèì. Çàòåì îí, ñìåøíî ïàðîäèðóÿ ãîëîñ Ýëüôà, ïðîèçíåñ:  
  
- Ýëüô íå ìîæåò èìåòü äðóçåé! Ýòî ïðîñòî ñìåøíî! Ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü òîëüêî ñàìîìó ñåáå! È âîîáùå íå íàäî èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ äðóãèìè, ýòî ïóñòàÿ òðàòà âðåìåíè è àáñîëþòíî íåèíòåðåñíî! È…  
  
È ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü, îíà âëåïèëà åìó ïîùå÷èíó, ïðîçâó÷àâøóþ, êàê óäàð õëûñòà. Íà åãî ïðàâîé ùåêå çààëåë ñëåä îò åå ðóêè, òàêîé ÿâñòâåííûé, ÷òî, íàâåðíî, ìîæíî áûëî áû ðàññìîòðåòü îòïå÷àòêè åå ïàëüöåâ.   
  
- Íå ñìåé íàñìåõàòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé, - ïðîøèïåëà îíà. - Íèêîãäà.   
  
- Óñïîêîéñÿ. Òû îáíàðóæèâàåøü ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå ÷óâñòâà þìîðà.   
  
- Îíî ó ìåíÿ òî÷íî íå òàêîå, êàê ó òåáÿ, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå.   
  
Îíà ðåçêî áðîñèëà ñâîè ïðèáîðû íà òàðåëêó, ïîäíÿëàñü è ïîêèíóëà çàë áûñòðûì øàãîì. Âñå ñìîòðåëè íà íåå â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå.   
  
Êîãäà îíà âûøëà, îíè ðàññìåÿëèñü, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ.   
  
(êîíåö 3 ãëàâû) 


	4. èëè êàê ìîæíî ïîòåðÿòü ãîëîñ

Ïðèì. ïåð.: ñïàñèáî GHope.  
ÈËÈ ÊÀÊ ÏÎÒÅÐßÒÜ ÃÎËÎÑ  
Ãëàâà 4.   
  
Ñìåõ çà ñïèíîé îñêîðáèë åå åùå áîëüøå.   
  
- Ó íèõ íåò íè ãðàììà óâàæåíèÿ â ýòîé øêîëå! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà.   
  
Èõ ñìåõ, ïåðåìåæàþùèéñÿ ðàçíûìè âîñêëèöàíèÿìè, ïðåñëåäîâàë åå åùå äîëãî.   
  
Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîéòè â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, íî, ïîðàçìûñëèâ, ðåøèëà, ÷òî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ëîæèòüñÿ ñïàòü òàê ðàíî. Òîãäà îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê êóõíå, ãäå è çàêîí÷èëà ñâîé óæèí. Òîëüêî äîìàøíèå ýëüôû, âåðåùàùèå âîêðóã, ðàçäðàæàëè åå.   
  
- Ó ìèññ Àìáð Äàâè ïðîáëåìû, Ìèññ? - ñïðîñèë äîìàøíèé ýëüô ñ ïðè÷åñêîé, íàïîìèíàþùåé ÷àéíèê.   
  
- Íèêàêèõ, - ñóõî îòâåòèëà Ëèäåðèýëü. - ß ïðîñòî íå ïîæåëàëà åñòü âìåñòå ñ äðóãèìè, âîò è âñå.   
  
Ìàëåíüêèé äîìàøíèé ýëüô óäîâëåòâîðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò è ïðèíåñ åé âñå, ÷òî îíà ïîïðîñèëà.   
  
- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåâåðîÿòíî, ÷òî îíè ìîãëè íàçâàòü äîìàøíèìè ýëüôàìè ýòèõ èäèîòîâ. Êàê ìîæíî áûëî äàòü íàçâàíèå "Ýëüô" òàêèì òóïûì ñîçäàíèÿì? - øåïòàëà îíà, âûõîäÿ èç-çà êàðòèíû, èçîáðàæàþùåé êó÷ó ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ôðóêòîâ. Çâóê åå øàãîâ ýõîì îòðàæàëñÿ îò âëàæíûõ ñòåí øêîëüíûõ êîðèäîðîâ â àáñîëþòíîé òèøèíå íî÷è.   
  
Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ óñòàâøåé è ðåøèëà ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ ïî çàìêó, íàäåÿñü ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ ìàëåíüêèì ×åëîâåêîì, øàòàþùèìñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì â ýòîò ÷àñ.   
  
Êîãäà óñëûøàëà òèõèé øóì øàãîâ ñîâñåì ðÿäîì ñ òåì ìåñòîì, ãäå ñòîÿëà, îíà óëûáíóëàñü è, âñïûõíóâ íå íàäîëãî ãîëóáûì ñâåòîì, îáðàòèëàñü â Ýëüôà. Åå êîíå÷íîñòè áîëåçíåííî âûòÿíóëèñü, óøè èçìåíèëè ôîðìó è ñìåñòèëèñü ââåðõ è â öåíòð, âîëîñû ïîíåìíîãó îáðåòàëè ñâîé ïðåæíèé öâåò, òåìíûé îáðàùàëñÿ â ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëûé, âñå ýòî ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü çâóêîì, íàïîìèíàþùèì ìóðëûêàíèå êîøêè. Åå êîæà ïîñâåòëåëà íåìíîãî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åå ãëàçà òàê ìåäëåííî èçìåíèëè ñâîé öâåò, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå çàìåòíî.   
  
Íàêîíåö, ïîëíîñòüþ ïðèíÿâ ñâîé îáûêíîâåííûé âèä, îíà ìÿãêî ïðûãíóëà â ñòîðîíó, ïðèçåìëèâøèñü òî÷íî ïåðåä ×åëîâåêîì.   
  
Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ýòî áûë Ñåâåðóñ.   
  
È åñëè îí è áûë óäèâëåí, òî îí íå ïîêàçàë ýòîãî, òîëüêî ãëàçà åãî ñëåãêà ðàñøèðèëèñü, è îí îòñòóïèë íà øàã.  
  
- Õì, ïðîôåññîð, ïðîãóëèâàåòåñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå íî÷üþ?  
  
- Ëèäåðèýëü, - ñ îñóæäåíèåì ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. - Òû ÷òî ñîáèðàëàñü íàïàñòü íà ìåíÿ?  
  
- Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò Ïîòòåð… Èëè êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé èç ýòèõ ãðÿçíûõ ìàëîëåòîê, - ñïîêîéíî ïðîìóðëûêàëà Ýëüô.   
  
- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè áû òû óáèëà åãî, - áåççàáîòíî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. - Àëüáóñ âûñòàâèë áû òåáÿ.   
  
- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - ñîãëàñèëàñü Ëèäåðèýëü. - Íî òîãäà ÿ îá ýòîì íå äóìàëà, ÿ äóìàëà ñêîðåå î…  
  
- ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü îá ýòîì, - áûñòðî ïðåðâàë åå ïðîôåññîð. - Ñïîñîáû óáèéñòâà, èñïîëüçóåìûå Ýëüôàìè, ìåíÿ íå èíòåðåñóþò.   
  
- Î÷åíü æàëü, ýòî ìîãëî áû áûòü î÷åíü ïîó÷èòåëüíî.   
  
Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü è äîáàâèëà:  
  
- Ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ×åëîâåê ïîïðîáóåò íà ñåáå âñå ýòî, ó íåãî ïðîïàäàåò æåëàíèå íàñìåõàòüñÿ íàä Ýëüôàìè.   
  
- Ïðîñòî òû ñëèøêîì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíà, âîò è âñå.  
  
- À ìîÿ ðóêà, òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî îíà òîæå î÷åíü ÷óâñòâèòåëüíà? - ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêó.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ âçäîõíóë, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ïî êîðèäîðó ïðî÷ü îò íåå, íå ïðîèçíîñÿ áîëüøå íè ñëîâà, ÷òî åùå áîëüøå âûâåëî èç ñåáÿ Ýëüôà. Îíà ïðûãíóëà íà íåãî, óâëåêàÿ âíèç è ïðèæèìàÿ åãî ëèöîì ê ïîëó. Îíà íå äâèãàëàñü, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä íèì è íàâàëèâàÿñü âñåì ñâîèì âåñîì, ÷òîáû îáåçäâèæèòü åãî.   
  
- Íèêîãäà-íå-ïîâîðà÷èâàéñÿ-êî-ìíå-ñïèíîé-äóìàÿ-÷òî-õîòü-â-÷åì-òî-ïðåâîñõîäèøü-ìåíÿ! - ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, çà âîëîñû îòòÿãèâàÿ åãî ãîëîâó íàçàä.   
  
Îí íå îòâåòèë, íî ðÿäîì êòî-òî èçóìëåííî âñêðèêíóë, è çâóê, îòðàçèâøèñü îò ñòåí, ïðîçâó÷àë íåñêîëüêî ãðîì÷å, ÷åì õîòåëîñü áû, è ìîã áûòü óñëûøàí äàëåêî îò òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îíè íàõîäèëèñü. Ëèäåðèýëü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ýòîò êòî-òî ñæèìàåòñÿ îò ñòðàõà, óâèäåâ åå â îáëèêå Ýëüôà.   
  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Íèêîãî. Îíà ïîñòàâèëà íîãó íà ïîë, ÷òîáû èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü õîðîøî îòòîëêíóòüñÿ, è ïðûãíóëà ÷åðåç âåñü êîðèäîð, òî÷íî ê òîìó ìåñòó, îòêóäà åé ïî÷óäèëñÿ êðèê. Êàê îíà è îæèäàëà, îíà ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ êåì-òî, çàñòàâëÿÿ åãî óïàñòü, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí çàêðè÷àë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Îíà ñêëîíèëàñü íèæå è ïîøàðèëà ïî íåìó ðóêîé, îùóòèâ ëàäîíüþ ñòðàííóþ òêàíü, è, íàêîíåö, ñòÿíóëà åå. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ðàññìîòðåòü âåùü, êîòîðóþ äåðæàëà â ðóêàõ, è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ýòî ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà, ïðè÷åì ñîçäàííàÿ â Ñèëüâåðâóäå.   
  
- Ýòî…ýòî… - áîðìîòàëà îíà, àáñîëþòíî ïîçàáûâ î ñâîåé æåðòâå, ðàñïðîñòåðòîé ïîä íåþ.   
  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà åå íà óðîâåíü ãëàç è ïðîøåïòàëà çàêëèíàíèå Ðàçîáëà÷åíèÿ, êîòîðîìó /ìàìà/ Ëîðèëàñà íàó÷èëà åå.   
  
Òîò÷àñ æå ïîÿâèëèñü òîíêèå ëèíèè, îíè ñîñêàëüçûâàëè, êàê çìåè ñ òêàíè, ôîðìèðóÿ ñëîâà íà ýëüôèéñêîì ÿçûêå.  
Xaxy wyamd ta Orwan  
- Äà, ýòî ñîçäàíî Îðâàíîì…- ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèâ êîìîê â ãîðëå.   
  
- ×òî? - ñïðîñèë ×åëîâåê, ëåæàùèé ïîä íåé, ñëàáûì ïðåðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì. - Êòî âû?  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ýòî Ïîòòåð.   
  
- Òû íå äîñòîèí ýòîé ìàíòèè, - çëî âûïëþíóëà îíà. - Îíà ïðèíàäëåæàëà êîãäà-òî âåëèêîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Îòêóäà îíà ó òåáÿ? Ãîâîðè, èëè…  
  
- Îò ìîåãî îòöà! - ïðîêðè÷àë ìàëü÷èê. - À òåïåðü ñêàæèòå, êòî âû!  
  
- Ýëüôàì íå ïðèêàçûâàþò! Êàê çâàëè òâîåãî îòöà! Íó, áûñòðåå!  
  
Îíà èçìåíèëà íåìíîãî ïîçó, ïîñòàâèâ êîëåíî åìó íà ãðóäü è íàïîëîâèíó ïðèäóøèâ åãî.  
  
- Íó? - ïðèêàçàëà îíà.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ, ìîë÷àâøèé äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, ïîëîæèë ðóêó åé íà ïëå÷î, ïðîèçíåñÿ:  
  
- Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, à òåïåðü îòïóñòè åãî.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ñáðîñèëà åãî ðóêó.   
  
- Íå ñìåé ïðèêàçûâàòü ìíå, òû! Ýòî íàøå äåëî, åãî è ìîå!  
  
Îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ãðèôôèíäîðöà è ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ.  
  
- Ëè Ôðýíê, Ïîë Èëæåò, Òüåððè Ïóëìàí…Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð…Ïîòòåð…Äæîøóà Ïîòòåð! Äà! Ýòî èìåííî îí åå êóïèë! Òðèíàäöàòü òûñÿ÷ ãàëåîíîâ øåñòüñîò äâàäöàòü íóàçîâ øåñòüäåñÿò ìîðíèëåé! Òâîé äåäóøêà êóïèë åå! ß ïîìíþ, Äæîøóà áûë Àâðîðîé, è åìó íå áûëî ðàâíûõ. Îí çàñëóæèâàë ýòó ìàíòèþ. Íî òû…  
  
Îíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî îöåíèâàþùèé âçãëÿä, ïîòîì ïðîèçíåñëà ÿâíî ñ íåîõîòîé:  
  
- Óâû, åñëè îí ðåøèë çàâåùàòü ýòó âåùèöó ñâîèì ïîòîìêàì, ÿ íå èìåþ íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ.   
  
Îíà áûñòðî âûïðÿìèëàñü, ðàçãëàäèëà ñêëàäêè íà ñâîåì ïëàòüå è áðîñèëà ìàíòèþ íà ó÷åíèêà.   
  
- Ïðåêðàñíî. À ñåé÷àñ…  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü âçìàõíóëà âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé è ïðîèçíåñëà:   
  
- Çàáâåíèå!  
  
Çàòåì Ýëüô îïóñòèëà ïàëî÷êó â ñâîé êàðìàí è ñêàçàëà ìàëü÷èêó:  
  
- À òåïåðü âîçâðàùàéñÿ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. Ãóëÿòü íî÷üþ ïî êîðèäîðàì çàïðåùåíî.   
  
Ìàëü÷èê ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿëñÿ, îáâåë ðàñòåðÿííûì âçãëÿäîì êîðèäîð, ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ïîáðåë ïðî÷ü, äåðæà ìàíòèþ â ðóêàõ, ïîçàáûâ íàêèíóòü åå íà ñåáÿ.   
  
- Áûë ìîìåíò, êîãäà ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî òû çàáåðåøü åå… - Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë óäèâëåííûì.   
  
- Î! ß áû ñäåëàëà ýòî ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, - ïðîâîð÷àëà îíà. - Íî Äæîøóà Ïîòòåð áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî óâàæàë ìîé îòåö. È åñëè îí ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ ðåøèë çàâåùàòü ýòî ÷óäî, ÿ íå ìîãó åìó ïðîòèâîðå÷èòü.   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü:  
  
- Õîðîøî. Íî, ÿ äóìàþ, ïîðà, íàêîíåö, ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ òîáîé ïîñëå ñîææåíèÿ Ñèëüâåðâóäà.   
  
- Íå èìåþ íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà.  
  
- Òû ìåíÿ îáìàíûâàåøü.  
  
Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî øîêèðîâàíà ýòèìè åãî ñëîâàìè.  
  
- ß äóìàë, Ýëüôû íå âðóò.  
  
- ×ÒÎ?  
  
- Òû ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ìû ïîãîâîðèì â ñïîêîéíîé îáñòàíîâêå.  
  
- Õà, ìû è ïîãîâîðèì! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà ÿðîñòíî. - Ýëüô íå âðåò ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ!   
  
Ñåâåðóñ óäîâëåòâîðåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, è Ëèäåðèýëü ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë ýòî íàðî÷íî.   
  
- Òû - ñàìûé íåâûíîñèìûé ×åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî âñòðå÷àëà!  
  
- Èìåííî òàê. À òåïåðü ðàññêàæè ìíå.  
  
- Ïðåêðàñíî.  
  
***  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü îòâåðíóëàñü îò åùå äûìÿùèõñÿ îñòàíêîâ.   
  
Ñåãîäíÿ îíà óñîìíèëàñü â áóäóùåì.  
  
Îðâàí /ïàïà/, Ëîðèëàñà /ìàìà/ è âñå /åå äðóçüÿ/ æèòåëè èõ äåðåâíè áûëè /ñîææåíû/ óíè÷òîæåíû ïîæàðîì, êîòîðûé /Ñåâåðóñ/ ×åëîâåê óñòðîèë. Îíà äîëæíà óéòè. Åñëè îíà îñòàíåòñÿ, îíà ðàçðûäàåòñÿ ïåðåä /äîìîì/ îïóñòîøåííûì ëåñîì.   
  
Ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèâ ïîäñòóïèâøèé êîìîê, îíà ìåäëåííî ïîøëà îòòóäà, è ñàì ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïîêèäàåò ýòî ìåñòî, êîòîðîå îíà ëþáèëà, åãî è åãî îáèòàòåëåé, âûçâàë ó íåå ñèëüíåéøåå îòâðàùåíèå. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ùèïëåò ãëàçà, è ïðèëàãàëà âñå ñâîè ñèëû, ÷òîáû íå äàòü ñëåçàì âûðâàòüñÿ íàðóæó. Åå ïàëüöû áîëåëè åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, è åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åå ùåêà ãîðèò îãíåì, íî åå ýòî íå çàáîòèëî. Âñå åå ìûñëè áûëè ïîä÷èíåíû åå âîëå. Îíà çàñòàâëÿëà ñåáÿ èäòè, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ âåðíóòüñÿ, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå îíà áûëà áû íå ñïîñîáíà óåõàòü.   
  
Â òå÷åíèå äâóõ ëåò, îíà îáúåçäèëà âñþ Àíãëèþ, íàïðàñíî ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ëåñ, ïîõîæèé íà Ñèëüâåðâóä. Îäíàæäû îíà âñòðåòèëà Ýëüôà-Îòâåðãíóòîãî, èçãíàííîãî èç ñâîåãî êëàíà äëÿ ñïàñåíèÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñòâà. Îí ðàññêàçàë åé î Ëþäÿõ, ðàññêàçàë åé î Òåìíûõ Âðåìåíàõ: ÷åðíûé ìàã, Âîëüäåìîðò, íå êîëåáëÿñü, óáèâàë âîëøåáíèêîâ-äåòåé è òåõ, êòî ïðîòèâîñòîÿë åìó, áóäü îíè ÷èñòîêðîâíûå èëè íåò. Îí ðàññêàçàë åé î Õîãâàðòñå, î Äàìáëäîðå, î ìèíèñòðå ìàãèè. Îí ìíîãî ÷åãî çíàë îá ýòèõ ëþäÿõ, ÷òî ñèëüíî ïîðàçèëî Ëèäåðèýëü, è òîãäà îíà ñïðîñèëà, êàê ìîãëî òàê ñëó÷èòüñÿ.   
  
- ß áîëüøå íå Ýëüô, - îòâåë îí. - Íî òåì áîëåå è íå ÷åëîâåê. Õîòÿ Ëþäè óæå íå îòòàëêèâàþò ìåíÿ. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ áîëåå ÷åëîâå÷íûì, ÷åì Ýëüô, òû ïîíèìàåøü?  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü íå ïîíèìàëà, íî îòâåòèëà åìó óòâåðäèòåëüíî.   
  
Óòîìëåííàÿ ñâîèì áåçðåçóëüòàòíûìè ïîèñêàìè, îíà äîáðàëàñü, íàêîíåö, äî Ëîíäîíà è, äëÿ íà÷àëà, íàïðàâèëàñü â îäèí èç ìàãàçèí÷èêîâ îäåæäû Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå. Òðè ñ ïîëîâèíîé ãîäà ñïóñòÿ îíà ñòàëà àíèìàãîì - ïàíòåðîé, ïîòðàòèâ íà ýòî óéìó ýíåðãèè è óñèëèé. Òðè ãîäà ñïóñòÿ Âîëüäåìîðò èñ÷åç, à Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñòàë çíàìåíèòûì â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ.   
  
Òðè ìåñÿöà ñïóñòÿ, îíà ñíîâà âñòðåòèëà Ýëüôà-Îòâåðãíóòîãî. Îí ðàññêàçàë åé î ïðåäàòåëüñòâå Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà, î Õîãâàðòñå, êîòîðûé, êàçàëîñü, áûë ñàìûì ÷óäåñíûì ìåñòîì äëÿ íåãî â ýòîì ìèðå - îí áûë òàì íà ïîõîðîíàõ ó÷åíèêà- ñèðîòû, êîòîðûé áûë åãî ëó÷øèì äðóãîì, è î Áàðòè Êðàó÷å, ñûí êîòîðîãî áûë çàêëþ÷åí â Àçêàáàí, òþðüìó äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ, çà òî, ÷òî îêàçàëñÿ îäíèì èç ñîðàòíèêîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà.   
  
Ýòî åå î÷åíü èíòåðåñîâàëî, â ÷àñòíîñòè Çàïðåòíûé Ëåñ, êîòîðûé îí åé îïèñàë ñ áîëüøîé òî÷íîñòüþ. Òîãäà îíà ðåøèëà ïîåõàòü â Õîãñìèä, äåðåâíþ âîëøåáíèêîâ, ðàñïîëîæåííóþ ïîáëèçîñòè îò çàìêà. Òàì, îíà ðåøèëà íåñêîëüêî ìåëêèõ ïðîáëåì, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðåäñòàòü ïåðåä Äàìáëäîðîì, ÷òîáû ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîþ êàíäèäàòóðó íà ïîñò ïðîôåññîðà Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë - îíà ïðî÷èòàëà ñâîå îáúÿâëåíèå â Ãàçåòå Âîëøåáíèêîâ. Îíà áûëà òóò æå óòâåðæäåíà íà ïîñò, ïðåäëîæåíèé îò äðóãèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ íå ïîñòóïàëî.   
  
***  
  
- À òû? - ñïðîñèëà îíà ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óñïåë îòêðûòü ðîò, ÷òîáû õîòü êàê-òî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàòü óñëûøàííîå.   
  
Îíà íå õîòåëà, ÷òîáû îí âûñïðàøèâàë ó íåå áîëüøå, ÷åì îíà ðàññêàçàëà. Ýòî èòàê óæå ïîçîð äëÿ íåå, ÷òî îíà ðàáîòàåò âìåñòå ñ Ëþäüìè, îíà ïðåäïî÷ëà áû, ÷òîáû åãî íå äîáàâëÿëîñü.   
  
Òàê, êàê áóäòî áû îí ïîíÿë åå æåëàíèå, îí îòâåòèë íà åå âîïðîñ, íå çàäàâàÿ ñâîåãî:  
  
- ß ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, íåìíîãî ñ îïîçäàíèåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå áûëî óæå òðèíàäöàòü ëåò. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè âîîáùå íå õîòåëè, ÷òîáû ÿ ñþäà ïîñòóïàë. Îäíàêî ÷åðåç ïÿòü äíåé ïîñëå ïîæàðà, ìîÿ ìàìà áûëà óáèòà âîëêîì. À ãîä ñïóñòÿ, ïîëó÷èâ äèïëîì, ÿ ñòàë ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëüåäåëèÿ çäåñü.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. Îíà õîòåëà ðàññïðîñèòü åãî â áîëüøèõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ, íî øóì øàãîâ äîñòèã åå óøåé, è îíà áûñòðî ïðèíÿëà ñâîå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå îáëè÷èå.   
  
  
(êîíåö 4 ãëàâû) 


	5. Ïåðâûå çàíÿòèÿ

Ïðèì. ïåð.: ñïàñèáî GHope çà êîððåêòèðîâêó  
  
5 ãëàâà.   
  
Äðàêî ñ óæàñîì óâèäåë, êàê åãî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà ìåäëåííî âûëåòàåò èç êàðìàíà è óïëûâàåò ïî âîçäóõó ïðî÷ü îò íåãî.   
  
Ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, îí áðîñèëñÿ íà ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü åå, è ñî âñåé ñèëû ïîòÿíóë íà ñåáÿ. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, êòî-òî íåâèäèìûé, òÿíóë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå, íåèçâåñòíûé, îçâó÷èâ ñâîå óñèëèå "Àõõ!", âûðâàë ïàëî÷êó èç ðóê Äðàêî, è îíà èñ÷åçëà, íàñìåøëèâî ìàõíóâ åìó, è çàñòàâèâ ïîäóìàòü î…  
  
- Ïîòòåð!!!! - çàêðè÷àë îí. - Âåðíè åå ìíå! ß ñêàçàë: âåðíè åå ìíå!!  
  
Â îòâåò îí óñëûøàë òîëüêî õîõîò è òîïîò íîã, óíîñÿùèõ íåèçâåñòíîãî ñ ìåñòà ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ñ ìàêñèìàëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî ïðåñëåäîâàòü åãî, îðèåíòèðóÿñü íà çâóê øàãîâ, è îíè ïîèãðàëè â ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ èãðó ïîêà îí íå î÷óòèëñÿ íà ðàçâèëêå, ãäå, ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, íàõîäèëèñü Àìáð Äàâè è Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.   
  
- Ðåøèòåëüíî, - óñìåõíóëàñü Äàâè, - ó÷åíèêè Õîãâàðäñà íå èìåþò íèêàêîãî óâàæåíèÿ ê ñóùåñòâóþùèì ïðàâèëàì. Ïÿòü î÷êîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà, - äîáàâèëà îíà, - çàìåòèâ åãî çåëåíóþ ôîðìó.  
  
- È ïÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - íà÷àë Ñíåéï.   
  
- Ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî, - çàêîí÷èëà æåíùèíà ñ óñìåøêîé. - ß íå çàáûëà íàøåãî ìàëåíüêîãî ïðèÿòåëÿ Ïîòòåðà.   
  
- Êóäà îí ïîøåë? - áûñòðî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, íå áåñïîêîÿñü î ÷èñëå î÷êîâ, ñíÿòûõ ñ åãî Äîìà.   
  
Óñìåøêà Äàâè ñòàëà åùå øèðå.  
  
- Â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, - ïðîöåäèëà îíà.  
  
- Çà÷åì îí òåáå? - ñïðîñèë åå êîëëåãà ó ìàëü÷èêà.  
  
- Îí âçÿë ìîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó! - ïûëêî âîñêëèêíóë Ñëèçåðèíåö.  
  
- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, åùå äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. - Âîçâðàùàéòåñü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, Ìàëôîé. Ïîòòåð âåðíåò âàì âàøó ïàëî÷êó çàâòðà.   
  
Äðàêî êèâíóë è ïîâèíîâàëñÿ, ìûñëåííî ïîêëÿâøèñü, ÷òî îòîðâåò ãîëîâó Ïîòòåðó, áûñòðåå, ÷åì òîò ñìîæåò ïðîèçíåñòè: "Êâèääè÷".   
  
Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, âî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà, îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàë, êàê Ñíåéï ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê Ãàððè ñ óãðîæàþùèì âèäîì. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, óâèäåâ, êòî èäåò ê íåìó, ñî ñìóùåííûì âèäîì âûòàùèë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó èç âíóòðåííåãî êàðìàíà è, ïðèíÿâ ðàññòðîåííûé âèä, ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê ãíåâó ïðîôåññîðà Çåëüåäåëèÿ. Ñíåéï âûðâàë ïàëî÷êó èç ðóê Ãàððè, è, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî Äðàêî, áðîñèë åìó åå. Ìàëôîé ïîéìàë åå ñ âèäîì ïîáåäèòåëÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð óæå ñàäèòñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî. Ñïðàâà îò ïîñëåäíåãî, Äàâè íàáëþäàëà çà Ïîòòåðîì íàõìóðèâøèñü, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ÿâíî äîâîëüíàÿ. Äðàêî ðàññìàòðèâàë åå, óäèâëÿÿñü è îäíîâðåìåííî ñïðàøèâàÿ ñåáÿ, íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ ëè îíà, êàê Êâèðåëë è Ãðîçíûé Ãëàç Ãðþì, ïóñòûøêîé, îáîëî÷êîé, êîãî-òî áîëåå ñòðàøíîãî. Êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå ôëþèäû èñõîäèëè îò íåå, òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî…  
  
- ÄÐÀÊÎ, ÄÎÐÎÃÎÉ!   
  
Äðàêî ñêðèâèëñÿ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí ïîâèñëà ó íåãî íà øåå ñ áëàæåííûì âèäîì.   
  
- Ìíå òåáÿ òàê íå äîñòàâàëî íà êàíèêóëàõ, - æåìàííî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà.  
  
- Óãó.  
  
- Òû òîæå ñêó÷àë? - îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ãëàçàìè ïîáèòîé ñîáàêè.  
Íî Äðàêî íå ñëóøàÿ åå, âñå åùå ñ çàäóì÷èâûì âèäîì ñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë è ïîòîìó îòâåòèë, îñîáåííî íå äóìàÿ î òîì, ÷òî ãîâîðèò:  
  
- Êîíå÷íî.   
  
Îí ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì òóò æå, êîãäà ïðîíçèòåëüíûé êðèê ðàçäàëñÿ âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ ìèëëèìåòðàõ îò åãî óõà, ÷óòü íå ðàçîðâàâ åìó áàðàáàííûå ïåðåïîíêè:  
  
- ÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎ, ÄÐÀÊÎ! ÌÍÅ ÒÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÊÊÊ ÏÐÈßßßßßßßßßÒÍÎ!  
  
Äðàêî ãðîìêî âñêðèêíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî. Ó Ñíåéïà ïîÿâèëîñü áðåçãëèâîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, Óèçëè, êàçàëîñü, ïåðåæèâàë ëó÷øèé ìîìåíò ñâîåé æèçíè, Ïîòòåð ðàçäåëÿë ýòî ÷óâñòâî, Ãðåéíäæåð, äåðæà ïåðåä ñîáîé êíèãó, áûëà ðàçäðàæåíà øóìîì, îòîðâàâøèì åå îò ÷òåíèÿ, à Äàâè ðàçðàçèëàñü èðîíè÷íûì è ïðîíçèòåëüíûì ñìåõîì.   
  
Îí ðåçêî îòòîëêíóë ñâîþ ïîäðóãó, ÿðîñòíî æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû îíà óïàëà, íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, îíà áûëà áîëüøå åãî è âûãëÿäåëà ëèøü çàäåòîé åãî íåó÷òèâûì ïîâåäåíèåì. Íî âäðóã îíà èçäàëà êàêîé-òî ñìåøíîé çâóê è âûáåæàëà èç çàëà, ÷åì âûçâàëà óäîâëåòâîðåííóþ óëûáêó íà ëèöå ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà.   
  
- Ðàñïèñàíèå äëÿ ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ!  
  
Äðàêî ñõâàòèë ñâîå è áûñòðî ïðîáåæàë åãî ãëàçàìè.   
  
Â ïîíåäåëüíèê, ó íåãî Çåëüÿ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè, à ïîñëå îáåäà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ. Âî âòîðíèê, Çàùèòà îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë îïÿòü ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè è Ïðîðèöàíèå. Â ñðåäó, Î÷àðîâàíèå, â ÷åòâåðã Òðàâîëîãèÿ è ñíîâà Çàùèòà îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë - íà ñåé ðàç, áåç Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, îí îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóë, îáðàäîâàííûé ýòèì. Íàêîíåö, îí ñêðèâèëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî â ïÿòíèöó ó íèõ Çåëüÿ, êàê âñåãäà ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè … è Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè. À âå÷åðîì â âîñêðåñåíüå … Àñòðîíîìèÿ.   
  
Óâû, âòîðîå ñåíòÿáðÿ áûëî âòîðíèêîì. Îí ïîêîðíî âçäîõíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó êëàññà, ìûñëåííî ïîäãîòàâëèâàÿ ñåáÿ ê æåñòîêîìó èñïûòàíèþ.   
  
***   
  
Ïåðâûå çàíÿòèÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ - ñ ïÿòûì êóðñîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà.   
  
Îíà ðóãíóëàñü.  
  
Íåêîòîðûå ïðîôåññîðà ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå, íî îíà ëèøü óñìåõíóëàñü.   
  
Äåíü äëèííûé, î÷åíü äëèííûé…  
  
***  
  
Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàâè.   
  
- Ãàððè, òû ÷òî âëþáèëñÿ â íîâóþ ïðîôåññîðøó? - èðîíè÷íî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîí.   
  
Ãàððè, ñìåÿñü, òêíóë åãî ëîêòåì â áîê è ãëÿíóë íà Ìàëôîÿ. Òîò òîæå ñìîòðåë íà Äàâè, íî â åãî âçãëÿäå ñêâîçèëà êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ ïðèòÿãàòåëüíàÿ ñèëà.   
  
- Îîîî, òåïåðü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé - íîâûé èçáðàííèê òâîåãî ñåðäöà?  
  
Ãàððè ñêðèâèëñÿ.   
  
- Ìàëôîé? Ïîéäè ñõîäè ê Ïîìôðè, íà ñåé ðàç ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñåðüåçíî! - âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ óæàñîì.   
  
Îíè âñå âìåñòå îò äóøè ðàññìåÿëèñü, íî ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíà íàïîìíèëà èì, ÷òî ó íèõ ñåé÷àñ Çàùèòà ïðîòèâ Òåìíûõ Ñèë, êóäà îíè è íàïðàâëÿëèñü, çàõâàòèâ ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ñâèòêîâ ïåðãàìåíòà, ïåðüÿ, ÷åðíèëà è âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, òàê êàê Äàâè íå óêàçàëà èì ñïèñîê êíèã äëÿ çàíÿòèé.   
  
Íè÷åãî íå áûëî èçâåñòíî.   
  
Êîãäà îíè âîøëè â êëàññ, Ñëèçåðèíöû óæå ðàññåëèñü ïî ìåñòàì, à Ìàëôîé ìàÿ÷èë â ïåðâîì ðÿäó.   
  
- Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî òåáÿ èíòåðåñóåò ïðîôåññîð, Ìàëôîé! - áðîñèë Ðîí ÷åðåç âåñü êëàññ.   
  
Ìîëîäîé Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîêðàñíåë îò ãíåâà è óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, êîãäà õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ïîçàäè íèõ, çàñòàâèë Ãåðìèîíó ïîäïðûãíóòü.   
  
- Íàäåþñü, ÷òî íåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî îòíîøåíèÿ òàêîãî ðîäà çàïðåùåíû øêîëüíûìè ïðàâèëàìè.   
  
Äàâè íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è äîáàâèëà, äàæå íå âçãëÿíóâ íà íèõ:  
  
- Áîëåå òîãî, íåîáõîäèìî ìîå ñîãëàñèå, êîòîðîå îí íå èìååò íè ìàëåéøåé âîçìîæíîñòè ïîëó÷èòü. À ñåé÷àñ ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà, Ðîí è Ãàððè, ñêîíôóæåííûå, äâèíóëèñü ê ñâîèì ìåñòàì âî âòîðîì ðÿäó. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà ïðîôåññîðà îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì è ïðåçðåíèåì. Êîãäà îíè, íàêîíåö, óñåëèñü, æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íèõ ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, ïîòîì âçâîëíîâàííî óëûáíóëàñü, âïðî÷åì, óëûáêà íå âûãëÿäåëà åñòåñòâåííî.   
  
- Â ýòî ãîäó ó âàñ áóäåò ïî äâà çàíÿòèÿ â íåäåëþ. Ïåðâûé áóäåò ïîñâÿùåí òåîðèè, êàñàþùåéñÿ âîëøåáíûõ ñóùåñòâ, âòîðîé - êîëäîâñòâó è çàùèòå. Â ýòîì ãîäó âû èçó÷èòå îáîðîòíåé, âàìïèðîâ è, - îíà ãîðäî óëûáíóëàñü - Ýëüôîâ.  
  
Ïî òîìó, êàê îíà ïðîèçíåñëà ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, îíè âñå ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ñëîâî íàäî ïèñàòü ñ áîëüøîé áóêâû.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó.  
  
- Äà, ìèññ? - ñïðîñèëà æåíùèíà ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî.  
  
- Ãðåéíäæåð, ïðîôåññîð.   
  
- Ìíå íè õîëîäíî íå æàðêî îò âàøåãî èìåíè, Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðîøèïåëà Äàâè. - Âû, êàæåòñÿ, õîòåëè çàäàòü âîïðîñ.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîðîçîâåëà è ñïðîñèëà:  
  
- Êàêèå âèäû ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ èçó÷èòü?  
  
- ß êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü âàì ýòî, - ñóõî îòâåòèëà ïðîôåññîð. - Åñëè ÿ âàì î íèõ ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæó, òî óâåðåíà, ÷òî ó êîãî-òî èç âàñ ïîÿâèòñÿ ïðåêðàñíàÿ èäåÿ ïîéòè âïåðåä è íå ïîñåùàòü âïðåäü çàíÿòèÿ…   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà åùå áîëåå… Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî ýòî èìåííî òî, ÷òî îíà ñîáèðàëàñü äåëàòü.  
  
- Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ áûëà áû î÷åíü ðàäà, åñëè áû íèêòî íå îïåðåæàë äðóãèõ. Åùå âîïðîñû?  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó.  
  
- Ðåøèòåëüíî, Ãðåéíäæåð, âû ëèáî î÷åíü ãëóïû, ëèáî äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ëþáîçíàòåëüíû.   
  
Ìàëôîé è åãî äðóæêè ïðûñíóëè, è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ñòàíîâèòñÿ êðàñíîé, êàê ïèîí. Ðîí ñæàë êóëàêè ïîä ñòîëîì. Äàâè ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ìàëôîþ è äðóãèì.   
  
- ß ÷òî ñêàçàëà ÷òî-òî ñìåøíîå?  
  
- Í…íåò, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèë Äðàêî, ÿâíî ñèëüíî óäèâëåííûé.   
  
Äàâè ñîùóðèëàñü.   
  
- ß íå ïîòåðïëþ íåóâàæåíèÿ, Ìàëôîé. Ýòî áûëî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå…  
  
Îíà ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå.  
  
- Âàø âîïðîñ, - ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà.   
  
- Êàê ìû ñìîæåì èçó÷àòü Ýëüôîâ, - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñ çàèíòåðåñîâàííîé óëûáêîé. - Îíè âåäü íå çàïèñûâàþò ñâîè çíàíèÿ èç áîÿçíè, ÷òî êòî-òî ñìîæåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ èìè…  
  
- ÝËÜÔÛ ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ ÍÅ ÁÎßÒÑß!  
  
Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà âñÿ ñæèìàåòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì, è óâèäåë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ãëóáîêî äûøèò, ïûòàÿñü âíîâü îáðåñòè ñïîêîéñòâèå.   
  
- Âû ÷òî ñ÷èòàåòå ñåáÿ óìíîé, Ãðåéíäæåð? - ïðîðû÷àëà îíà. - Çíàéòå, ÷òî äàæå åñëè íè÷åãî íå çàïèñàíî, Ëþäè ìîãóò òàì ïîáûâàòü.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå ðàñøèðåííûìè îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçàìè.   
  
- Âû… âû áûëè òàì? - ïðîñòîíàëà îíà, âèäèìî, óìèðàÿ îò æåëàíèÿ ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå.   
  
- Ëó÷øå ýòîãî, ÿ æèëà ñ íèìè â òå÷åíèå ïÿòíàäöàòè ëåò.  
  
È ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíîé ïðàâäîé, äàæå åñëè íè îäèí èç ó÷åíèêîâ îá îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ, ñâÿçàííûõ ñ ýòèì îòðåçêîì åå æèçíè.   
  
- Íî… êàê? - òåïåðü çàãîâîðèë Ìàëôîé.   
  
- ß íå ñîâåòóþ âàì ïûòàòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé. Ýëüôû íåíàâèäÿò Ëþäåé. È èõ ìàíåðà óáèâàòü ìîæåò áûòü î÷åíü îïàñíà äëÿ õðóïêèõ ñåðäåö… - äîáàâèëà îíà ñ õèùíîé óëûáêîé.  
  
- ×òî äàåò ìíå åùå áîëüøå ïîâîäîâ, ÷òîáû ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, êàê âûæèëè âû, - íàñòàèâàë þíîøà.   
  
Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, è Ãàððè óäèâèë ñåáÿ æàëîñòüþ ê Ìàëôîþ. Íèêòî íå çàñëóæèâàë òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäâåðãàòüñÿ òàêîìó âçãëÿäó. Íî, â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü åãî ìûñëÿì, Ñëèçåðèíåö íå ìîðãàë. Îí óñëûøàë ãëóáîêîå è òðåâîæíîå âîð÷àíèå, ñîðâàâøååñÿ ñ ãóá ïðîôåññîðà. Îíà îòâåòèëà ñåðäèòûì òîíîì:  
  
- Ìèíóñ äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà çà îòñóòñòâèå óâàæåíèÿ ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ.   
  
Ìàëôîé îòêðûë ðîò, øîêèðîâàííûé, è Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî çàùèòèòü åãî, êðèêíóâ Äàâè, ÷òî ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî íåñïðàâåäëèâî è âîçìóòèòåëüíî, íî îíà ðåøèòåëüíî äîáàâèëà:  
  
- È ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ òîìó, êòî áóäåò ìíå ïðîòèâîðå÷èòü.   
  
Âíåçàïíî âîöàðèëàñü ïîëíàÿ òèøèíà, è æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü.  
  
- Îòëè÷íî. Êòî ìîæåò íàçâàòü ìíå îòëè÷èÿ ìåæäó Ëþäüìè è Ýëüôàìè.  
  
Òóò æå, ðóêè Ãåðìèîíû è Ìàëôîÿ âçìåòíóëèñü ââåðõ, çà íèìè íå î÷åíü óâåðåííî ïîñëåäîâàëà ðóêà Ðîíà, è … èñêðåííå äðîæàùàÿ îò óæàñà ðóêà Íåâèëëà.   
  
Âçãëÿä ïðîôåññîðà ïðîøåëñÿ ïî ðÿäàì, îíà ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëàñü, çàìåòèâ Ãàððè, êîòîðîìó íå÷åãî áûëî îòâåòèòü. Ìåæäó òåì, â îòëè÷èå îò Ñíåéïà, îíà åãî íå ñïðîñèëà.   
  
- Âû, òàì, - óêàçûâàÿ ïàëüöåì íà Íåâèëëà. - Âàøå èìÿ.  
  
- Íå…âèëë Äîëãî…ïó..ïó…ïóïñ.  
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà áîðìîòàíèå áåäíîãî ìàëü÷èêà, îíà ïîíÿëà è ïðîäîëæèëà:  
  
- Äîëãîïóïñ. Âàø îòâåò.   
  
- Ó íèõ çàîñòðåííûå óøè..?  
  
Ïðîôåññîð âûãëÿäåëà ñèëüíî ðàçäðàæåííîé.   
  
- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñàìîå çàìåòíîå îòëè÷èå, - äîïóñòèëà îíà. - Íî ÿ îæèäàëà îò âàñ áîëüøåãî, âû óæå íà ïÿòîì êóðñå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. Âû. Âàøå èìÿ.  
  
- Óèçëè. Ðîí Óèçëè, ïðîôåññîð.  
  
Îíà, êàçàëîñü, îöåíèâàëà åãî âçãëÿäîì, è êîãäà îíà ñíîâà çàãîâîðèëà, åå ãîëîñ ñòàë ìÿã÷å:  
  
- Ñûí Àðòóðà Óèçëè? ß âñïîìèíàþ, îäèí ìàëü÷èøêà ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì íàïàäåíèÿ îðêîâ… Ó ëþäåé èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè áûëî ìíîãî ðàáîòû â òîò äåíü…  
  
Îíà óëûáíóëàñü íàïîëîâèíó óäîâëåòâîðåííî, íàïîëîâèíó ðàçäðàæåííî.  
  
- Òû íå ðîäèëñÿ áû, åñëè áû îí íå áåãàë òàê áûñòðî… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà òèõî áîëüøå äëÿ ñåáÿ, ÷åì äëÿ Ðîíà. - Îí åäâà èçáåæàë ñìåðòè, íî ÿ äîâîëüíà ýòèì…  
  
Íåêîòîðûå ó÷åíèêè áûëè øîêèðîâàíû, óñëûøàâ "íî" è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, êîãäà îíà ïîãðóçèëàñü â ñâîè ìå÷òû èëè ñâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, îíà ñïðîñèëà ðåçêèì ãîëîñîì:  
  
- Âàø îòâåò?  
  
- Êàæäûé èç íèõ ìîæåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü âåùè, è êîãäà îäèí èç íèõ ðîæäàåòñÿ, îí íàäåëÿåòñÿ ñâîèìè ëè÷íûìè âîçìîæíîñòÿìè.   
  
- Òî÷íî. Óæå ëó÷øå, äàæå åñëè ó÷åñòü, òî, ÷òî ó âàøåãî îòöà áîëüøèå ñâÿçè, è ýòî áûëî íå î÷åíü ñëîæíî óçíàòü. Î÷êî Ãðèôôèíäîðó.  
  
Óøè Ðîíà ïîêðàñíåëè ïðè óïîìèíàíèè åãî îòöà è îí îïóñòèë ãëàçà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äàâè ñïðàøèâàëà Ãåðìèîíó.   
  
- Ó Ýëüôîâ åñòü íåñêîëüêî ðîäîâ, êîòîðûå îòëè÷àþòñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé. Íàïðèìåð: Àëüôà, îíè áëîíäèíû ñ ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëûìè âîëîñàìè è ëèáî ãîëóáûìè, ëèáî ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè, Áåòà - ÷åðíûå âîëîñû è çåëåíûå ãëàçà, è…  
  
- Õîðîøî. Õîðîøî. - ïðîâîð÷àëà Äàâè. - Ó íàñ íåò íà íèõ âñåõ âðåìåíè. Ðàñ ó Ýëüôîâ - íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí.   
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà è òîæå îïóñòèëà ãëàçà.   
  
- Òåì íå ìåíåå, ýòî óæå áîëüøàÿ ðåäêîñòü, ÷òî êòî-òî çíàåò ïðî ýòî, âû äîëæíû áûëè äîëãî ýòî èñêàòü. Òðè î÷êà Ãðèôôèíäîðó.   
  
Ãðèôôèíäîðêà ñäåðæàííî óëûáíóëàñü è óñëûøàëà îòâåò Ìàëôîÿ:  
  
- Ó ñàìîê íåò ñîáñòâåííûõ ïðàâèë, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ. - Îíè ìîãóò æèòü íåñêîëüêî òûñÿ÷åëåòèé, ïîêà êòî-íèáóäü èõ íå óáüåò.  
  
Äàâè áûëà àáñîëþòíî âîñõèùåíà è ñïðîñèëà:  
  
- À èõ ëåãêî óáèòü?  
  
- Íåò, - îòâåòèë Ñëèçåðèíåö, âèäèìî óâëå÷åííûé ýòîé òåìîé. - Òàê êàê, êîãäà îíè ðàíåíû, îíè âûëå÷èâàþòñÿ çà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä.   
  
- Ìîãóò ëè îíè áîëåòü?  
  
- Íåò, ïî òåì æå ïðè÷èíàì.  
  
Äàâè áðîñèëà íà íåãî ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.  
  
- Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äà, åñòü îäíà ñìåðòåëüíàÿ ýëüôèéñêàÿ áîëåçíü. Íî î íåé ìû ïîãîâîðèì â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç.  
  
(êîíåö ïÿòîé ãëàâû) 


	6. â êîòîðîé Ë ðàçûãðûâàåò ðîëü ñïàñèòåëüíè...

6 ãëàâà.  
  
Â ïÿòíèöó íà òîé æå íåäåëå, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íåäîâåð÷èâî óñëûøàë, âûõîäÿ ñî ñâîèõ çàíÿòèé, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå ó÷åíèêè ãîâîðÿò ñâîèì äðóçüÿì, ÷òî èì âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå íðàâÿòñÿ çàíÿòèÿ ïî Çåëüÿì, òàê, êàê áóäòî áû ýòî áûëî àáñîëþòíî íîðìàëüíî. Îäíàêî îí óçíàë ïðè÷èíó òàêîé ëþáâè ê åãî çàíÿòèÿì, óñëûøàâ, êàê Ñëèçåðèíåö âîñêëèêíóë:  
  
- Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ Äàâè, Ñíåéï - íåæåí, êàê ÿãíåíîê!  
  
Êîíå÷íî, îí äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî åãî äðóã Ýëüô áóäåò ñóðîâà ñ ìîëîäûìè Ëþäüìè, íî îí äóìàë, ÷òî îíà ïîïûòàåòñÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ïåðâûé äåíü, ñûãðàòü êîìåäèþ è ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïðîèçâåñòè õîðîøåå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ, îíà, îêàçàëîñü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî èõ â ãðîø íå ñòàâèò. Îí îò÷åòëèâî ïðåäñòàâèë åå ñåáå, øåï÷óùóþ ñåáå ðàçäðàæåííî ïîä íîñ:  
  
- Ñáîðèùå êðåòèíîâ! Äàæå îðê îòâåòèë áû ëó÷øå íà ìîè âîïðîñû! ß è íå îæèäàëà, ÷òî îíè áóäóò õîòü ÷óòü-÷óòü âíèìàòåëüíû! ß è íå äóìàëà, ÷òî îíè áóäóò íàñòîëüêî æå ãëóïû, íàñêîëüêî ïðèìèòèâíû!   
  
Îí óëûáíóëñÿ óãîëêîì ðòà, äóìàÿ îá ýòîì. Ýòî áûëî èìåííî òî, ÷òî îíà äîëæíà áûëà áû äóìàòü. Íî, çàìåòèâ Ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ñòðàííî íà íåãî ñìîòðÿùåãî, îí ñíîâà ïðèíÿë ñâîé îáû÷íûé õîëîäíûé, ñäåðæàííûé è çëîáíûé âèä. ×òî áûëî íåñëîæíî ñäåëàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê óñèëèâàåòñÿ ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü. Îí çàõëîïíóë äâåðü çà ïîñëåäíèì ó÷åíèêîì, ïîêèíóâøèì êëàññ, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óñëûøàâ, êàê íåñêîëüêî ó÷åíèêîâ âñêðèêíóëè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.   
  
Íî íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ñïóñòÿ, òðè ñåðäèòûõ óäàðà ïî÷òè ñîðâàëè äâåðü ñ ïåòåëü. Îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, êòî ìîæåò ñòîÿòü ïî òó ñòîðîíó, è ñìèðåííî âçäîõíóâ, îòêðûë äâåðü:  
  
- Îíè àáñîëþòíî îòâðàòèòåëüíû! - êðè÷àëà Ýëüô, ÿðîñòíî òîëêíóâ äâåðü è òåì ñàìûì ïðèæàâ Ñåâåðóñà ê ñòåíå.   
  
- ß óâåðåí â ýòîì, - çàäîõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð, çàæàòûé ìåæäó äâåðüþ è ñòåíîé, - è åñëè áû òû ìîãëà îòïóñòèòü äâåðü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã, íàêîíåö, âçäîõíóòü…   
  
Îíà ñäåëàëà, êàê îí ïðîñèë, è ïðîäîëæèëà, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî:  
  
- Îäèí ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèê çàÿâèë ìíå, ÷òî îðêè - ìîðñêèå æèâîòíûå! Îäèí òðåòüåêóðñíèê äóìàåò, ÷òî âàñèëèñê - ýòî èíãðåäèåíò äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ áëþä, à åùå îäèí ñ ÷åòâåðòîãî êóðñà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî âàìïèðû - ýòî íå áîëåå ÷åì ëåãåíäà, âûçâàííàÿ ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ, ïèâøåé êðîâü ó êîðîâ!  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, íî åãî óëûáêà áûñòðî ïîãàñëà, êàê òîëüêî Ëèäåðèýëü ìåòíóëà â íåãî îäèí èç ñâîèõ çàìå÷àòåëüíûõ ñìåðòåëüíûõ âçãëÿäîâ - îí ñëûøàë, êàê Ïîòòåð îá ýòîì ãîâîðèë Ãðåéíäæåð, ÷òî, âïðî÷åì, ñòîèëî åìó äåñÿòè î÷êîâ çà áîëòîâíþ - íå òî, ÷òîáû îí èñïóãàëñÿ, íî îí çíàë ïî îïûòó, ÷òî åå ëó÷øå íå òðîãàòü, êîãäà îíà íàñòîëüêî ðàçäðàæåíà.   
  
- Íåò, íó, òû îòäàåøü ñåáå îò÷åò? Îíè òàêèå…  
  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêè ê íåáó è ñîñòðîèëà ãðèìàñó, ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàâøóþ, ÷òî îíà íå ìîæåò íàéòè ñëîâ, äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíûõ, ÷òîáû âûðàçèòü ñâîè ìûñëè, ÷òî ÷àñòî ñìåøèëî Ñåâåðóñà â äåòñòâå, à ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäåëî íåñêîëüêî ïðåóâåëè÷åííî.   
  
- Ïîéäåì ïðîéäåìñÿ, òû çäåñü, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòü èõ âñåìó ýòîìó, òû - ïðåïîäàâàòåëü, à îíè - ó÷åíèêè, ýòî íîðìàëüíî, ÷òî îíè íå çíàþò òîãî, ÷åìó òû èõ ïûòàåøüñÿ íàó÷èòü…  
  
Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ, â áîëåå ñïîêîéíîé îáñòàíîâêå, ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ íèêîãäà áû íå âçÿëñÿ çàùèùàòü ñâîèõ ó÷åíèêîâ. Íî îí çíàë ëó÷øå, ÷åì êòî áû òî íè áûëî, ÷òî åãî ïîäðóãà áûëà óíèêàëüíûì ñëó÷àåì - äàæå ñðåäè Ýëüôîâ - è ÷òî â ïðèñòóïå ãíåâà èëè ñòûäà, åå ðåàêöèÿ ìîãëà áûòü î÷åíü æåñòîêîé, áîëåå ÿðîñòíîé, ÷åì ó ëþáîãî ñîçäàíèÿ, êîòîðîãî îí êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë - äàæå ó òðîëëåé, ÷òî ãîâîðèò î íåìàëîì. Îí ïðåäïî÷åë áû, ÷òîáû ñðåäè ó÷åíèêîâ íèêòî íå óìåð â ýòîì ãîäó - îí åùå ïîìíèë ñìåðòü ìîëîäîãî Äèããîðè.   
  
Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, åãî ñëîâà ñìÿã÷èëè åå. Îí õîòåë áûëî óæå ñïðîñèòü åå, çà÷åì îíà ïðèøëà ïðåïîäàâàòü â Õîãâàðòñ? Íî, êàê è â ïðîøëûé ðàç, ó íåãî íå õâàòèëî íà ýòî ñìåëîñòè. Îí áîÿëñÿ ïðè÷èíû åå ïðèñóòñòâèÿ… Áûëà ëè îíà çäåñü, ÷òîáû îòîìñòèòü çà ïðîøåäøèå ãîäû, çàñòàâëÿÿ âñïîìèíàòü èìåíà òåõ, óáèòûõ ìîëîäûõ Ëþäåé? Èëè åùå…  
  
- ß íåíàâèæó, êîãäà òû ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåøü! Åñëè áû ÿ ìîãëà, ÿ áû ñòåðëà òåáÿ â ïîðîøîê!   
  
Ðàçãíåâàííûé ãîëîñ Ýëüôà çàñòàâèë åãî íåìåäëåííî âåðíóòüñÿ íà çåìëþ, è îí çàèíòåðåñîâàíî ñïðîñèë:  
  
- È ÷òî æå òåáå ìåøàåò?   
  
Îí óâèäåë, êàê îíà çàêóñèëà íèæíþþ ãóáó, íî â òîæå âðåìÿ åå ðåàêöèÿ áûëà êðàéíå áûñòðîé, è, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü ñåêóíäíûå ñîìíåíèÿ, îíà íàñìåøëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðûãíóòü íà íåãî ñâåðõó, óãðîæàþùå çàêðè÷àâ:  
  
- ß ñåáÿ òîæå îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàþ!   
  
Îíà óäàðèëà åãî â ñïèíó, ñìåÿñü, êàê ðåáåíîê, íî îí òîæå íå áûë òàê ïðîñò. Îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî òàêîãî ðîäà ñöåíû áûëè ÷èñòîé âîäû êîìåäèåé, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîé äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îíà íå êóñàëà ñåáå ðàññòðîåíî ãóáû. Îí çíàë åå òàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ýòî ïóãàëî åãî. Íîðìàëüíûé ÷åëîâåê äîãàäàëñÿ áû, ÷òî êîãäà îí åå ñïðîñèë, ïî÷åìó îíà íå íàïàäàåò íà íåãî, ó ìîëîäîãî Ýëüôà âîçíèê âåñüìà ÷åòêèé îòâåò â ãîëîâå. Íî îíà íå æåëàëà åãî åìó îçâó÷èâàòü è, ÷òîáû ïîìåøàòü åìó çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, îíà ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî ïðûãàåò íà íåãî. Åå ëîãèêà áûëà, ðåøèòåëüíî, ëåãêà äëÿ ïîíèìàíèÿ, åñëè õîðîøî åå çíàòü.   
  
Îí äîëãî óäåðæèâàë åå, ïûòàÿñü ðàññìîòðåòü â åå âûðàæåíèè ëèöà òî, ÷òî ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü åìó ïîíÿòü. Íî åãî ïîäðóãà áûëà íåâåðîÿòíîé àêòðèñîé, è êàê òîëüêî îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü, îíà ëó÷èñòî óëûáíóëàñü è ñìåíèëà òåìó ðàçãîâîðà.  
  
Îí âçäîõíóë.   
  
- Ïîñëóøàé, - ñêàçàë îí, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò îíà. - Àëüáóñ ïðîñèë ïðèéòè ê íåìó êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. ß äîëæåí ïîéòè òóäà.   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü îòïóñòèëà åãî, êèâíóâ â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ.   
  
Îí âûøåë, òàêèì îáðàçîì, èç ñâîåãî äëèííîãî è ãèáêîãî õîäà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî íå çàñòàâèë æäàòü ñâîåãî äèðåêòîðà. Òåìà èõ ðàçãîâîðà, êàçàëîñü, âîëíóåò åãî, è Ñåâåðóñ ñïåøèë óçíàòü î ÷åì - èëè î êîì - èäåò ðå÷ü.   
  
Îñòàíîâèâøèñü âîçëå äâåðè, îí ñäåðæàííî ïîñòó÷àë. Ìãíîâåíèå ñïóñòÿ ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà ïðèãëàñèë åãî âîéòè, ÷òî îí è ñäåëàë.   
  
Àëüáóñ áûë ïîãðóæåí â ÷òåíèå êó÷è ïåðãàìåíòîâ. Îí ðàññåÿíî ìàõíóë åìó ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó ñòóëà, ïðèãëàøàÿ ñàäèòüñÿ.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ, îæèäàÿ ïîêà ñòàðèê çàêîí÷èò ÷èòàòü. Íàêîíåö, Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿë ãëàçà:  
  
- ß õîòåë áû ïîïðîñèòü âàñ êîå î ÷åì, Ñåâåðóñ, - íà÷àë îí, è ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ êèâíóë ãîëîâîé:  
  
- Ïðîäîëæàéòå.   
  
- Îòëè÷íî, èòàê, ÿ â êóðñå ýëüôèéñêîé ïðèðîäû Àìáð Äàâè, íî ÿ òàêæå â êóðñå îáû÷àåâ Ýëüôîâ è ñîáûòèé, ïðîèçîøåäøèõ íî÷üþ ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèë ïîäñòóïèâøèé êîìîê. Îí çíàë, ÷òî äèðåêòîð â êóðñå "ñåêðåòà" åãî ïîäðóãè, êàê òîëüêî óâèäåë Ëèäåðèýëü, è îí ãîòîâ áûë ñïîðèòü, ÷òî äèðåêòîð ïðèãëàñèë åãî, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü î åå óâîëüíåíèè…  
  
Êàê áóäòî ïðî÷èòàâ åãî ìûñëè, Äàìáëäîð áûñòðî äîáàâèë:  
  
- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü åå óâîëüíÿòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íèêòî íå ïîñòðàäàë îò áóðíîãî òåìïåðàìåíòà âàøåé çíàêîìîé, äî íàñòîÿùåãî ìîìåíòà.  
  
- Äà, íî…  
  
- Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî åñëè ýòî áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ, ÿ äîëæåí áóäó ïðåäïðèíÿòü íåîáõîäèìûå ìåðû, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòà ïðîáëåìà íå òðåáóåò íåìåäëåííîãî âìåøàòåëüñòâà.   
  
- ß ïîíèìàþ.   
  
- Îòëè÷íî. ß ïîïðîñèë áû âàñ ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà íåé è ïîìåøàòü ñîâåðøèòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, î ÷åì áû ìû ìîãëè ïîæàëåòü â ïîñëåäñòâèè.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé.   
  
- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü âàñ åùå îá îäíîé ìèëîñòè.  
  
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ óæå çíàë, â ÷åì ñîñòîèò ýòà ìàëåíüêàÿ ìèëîñòü, íî îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë óñëûøàòü ýòî èç óñò Äàìáëäîðà.   
  
- Êàê âû äîãàäûâàåòåñü, - ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë äèðåêòîð. - ß õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû âû îòïðàâèëèñü ê Âîëüäåìîðòó.   
  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ÷àñòî ãîòîâèë ñåáÿ ê òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ, Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê êðîâü çàñòûëà â åãî æèëàõ, è çàçâåíåëî â óøàõ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äàìáëäîð ñïðàøèâàë, êàê îí ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò.  
  
- Äà, äà, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèë îí ïîòóõøèì ãîëîñîì. - ß ñëûøàë. ß ñîãëàñåí…  
  
- Î÷åíü õîðîøî, óäà÷è. Åñëè âû íå âåðíåòåñü ê òðåì ÷àñàì çàâòðàøíåãî äíÿ, ÿ îòïðàâëþ ïîìîùü.   
  
Ñíåéï ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, çàâòðà áûëà ñóááîòà, è ìîæíî áûëî ñîñëàòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí äåëàë ïîêóïêè.   
  
Âñå êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðîñòûì.  
  
***  
  
- ÃÄÅ ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ?   
  
Äàìáëäîð ìûñëåííî ðóãíóëñÿ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Ýëüô ìîæåò áûòü   
Çàùèòíèêîì, òåì áîëåå ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ×åëîâåêó.   
  
- Óñïîêîéòåñü, Àìáð, - ïîïðîñèë îí.  
  
- ÌÍÅ ÓÑÏÎÊÎÈÒÜÑß? ÈÌÅÍÅÌ ÁÎÃÀ, ×ÒÎ ÂÛ ÎÒ ÌÅÍß ÑÊÐÛÂÀÅÒÅ?  
  
- Àìáð, - ïðîñòîíàë äèðåêòîð. - ß ïðîøó âàñ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, ïîçâîëüòå ìíå îáúÿñíèòü.   
  
Ìîëîäàÿ Ýëüô ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê íåìó, ïîñòàâèâ ðóêè íà ñòîë, ñêëîíèëàñü, ÷àñòî äûøà åìó ïðÿìî â ëèöî è âûðàæàÿ ñâîþ ñèëüíåéøóþ ÿðîñòü, ïðîèçíåñëà:  
  
- Àáñîëþòíî íåâîçìîæíî, ÷òî âû ñêðîåòå îò ìåíÿ ÷òî-ëèáî…  
  
Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë. Îí õîðîøî çíàë, ÷òî îíà íå îñòàâèò åãî â ïîêîå äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïîëó÷èò òî, ÷òî åé íàäî, îíà ìîãëà áû äàæå äîéòè äî òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü çàëîæíèêîâ.   
  
Ýòà ìûñëü ðàçâëåêëà åãî è ïîìîãëà âíîâü îáðåñòè ñâîþ äîáðóþ óëûáêó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïåðâûì ×åëîâåêîì, äîáèâøèìñÿ äîâåðèÿ Ýëüôà, è îñîáåííî ýòîãî Ýëüôà, îò ýòîãî è çàâèñåë åãî óñïåõ. Áîëåå òîãî, êòî ìîæåò áûòü ëó÷øèì ñîþçíèêîì, ÷åì Ýëüô? Îíè ìîãëè ïîäâåðãàòüñÿ ëþáûì ïûòêàì, áëàãîäàðÿ èõ ñïîñîáíîñòè ê ðåãåíåðàöèè è èõ æåëàíèþ áûòü áåç èçúÿíîâ, èëè ïî÷òè áåç íèõ, òàêæå êàê è ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òîìó, êîìó îíè âåðÿò èëè êîìó äîâåðÿþò.  
  
Èòàê, îí ðàññêàçà åé âñå.   
  
Êîãäà îíà çàêîí÷èë, îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå óïàñòü â êðåñëî, ñòîÿùåå íàïðîòèâ íåãî, ñ ëèöîì, âûðàæàþùèì ïîëíîå íåäîâåðèå.   
  
- Íî…íàêîíåö…íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà… Îí íèêîãäà áû íå ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Ïîæèðàòåëÿì ñìåðòè.   
  
Î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí äâà ðàçà ïðåäàë ñâîèõ ñîþçíèêîâ - ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà îí ïîëó÷èë ñâîþ ìåòêó, âòîðîé - êîãäà îí ïðèøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó - íå ïðèõîäèë åé íà óì, èëè íàîáîðîò, ïðîñòî íå áåñïîêîèë åå.   
  
- Âîçìîæíî, - çàìåòèë Äàìáëäîð. - Âåùè ìåíÿþòñÿ, è îí òîæå. Îí áîëüøå íå òîò Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðûì áûë â øåñòü ëåò, âû ïîíèìàåòå…  
  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò, îíà âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü íàïóãàííîé.   
  
- Íåâîçìîæíî èçìåíèòüñÿ íàñòîëüêî, - îòìåòèëà îíà. - ß ïðàêòè÷åñêè îòêàçûâàþñü âî âñå ýòî âåðèòü. È ÿ óáåæäåíà, ÷òî îí ñêðûâàåò òî, êàêîé îí íà ñàìîì äåëå ãäå-òî âíóòðè ñåáÿ…  
  
Îíà âûøëà, íå îæèäàÿ åãî îòâåòà, êîòîðûé îí, âïðî÷åì, è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ äàâàòü.   
  
***   
  
- Ýòî óæàñíî!  
  
Ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê ïîäáåæàë ê ñâîåé ïîäðóãå è ñïðÿòàëñÿ çà íåé, ñæèìàÿ åå îäåæäó ñâîèìè ìàëåíüêèìè ðó÷êàìè. Îíà áåññîçíàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, óâèäåâ êàê ýòî äåëàåò.   
  
- Íó æå, Ñåâè, ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü íàñòîëüêî ïðîòèâíî… Âåäü òàê?   
  
Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, ïîòåðñÿ î åå ñïèíó. Ðåøèâ ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî åãî íàïóãàëî äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, îíà íàïðàâèëàñü ê îãðîìíîìó äóáó òèõèìè øàãàìè âîëêà, ñïðÿòàëàñü ïîçàäè íåãî è îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóëà, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò â ìàëåíüêîé ïîëÿíå.   
  
Ñöåíå, îòêðûâøåéñÿ åå ãëàçàì, áûëî ÷åì âíóøèòü îòâðàùåíèå íå òîëüêî ìàëåíüêîìó øåñòèëåòíåìó ×åëîâåêó, íî è Ýëüôó - êàêèì áû íè áûë åãî âîçðàñò. Îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò òðîëëÿ, âûðûâàþùåãî îäèí çà äðóãèì ïîçâîíêè ó âîëêà - åùå, íå èçâåñòíî êàêèì ÷óäîì, æèâîãî - è ñêàçàëà ñâîåìó äðóãó, ñòàíîâÿñü íà êîëåíè ïåðåä íèì:  
  
- Íå íàäî áîÿòüñÿ, ýòî íîðìàëüíî. Îíè âñåãäà ýòî äåëàþò, ïåðåä òåì, êàê ñúåñòü, êàê òû, êîãäà ñúåäàåøü êóðèíóþ êîæó ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðèñòóïèòü ê ìÿñó.   
  
Îíà óâèäåëà êàê â ÷åðíûõ ãëàçàõ, åùå ïîëíûõ óæàñà, ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå ðîáêîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà:  
- Ýòî ïðàâäà? - ñïðîñèë îí.   
  
- Òàêàÿ æå, êàê òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ çîâóò Ëèäåðèýëü, - ïîäòâåðäèëà îíà.  
  
Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, òóò êðèê àãîíèè çàñòàâèë åãî çàäðîæàòü è ïîáåæàòü, åãî ïîäðóãà ñëåäîâàëà çà íèì.   
  
***   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïðèòÿíóëà êîëåíè ê ãðóäè, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñòóïíè ñêîëüçèòü ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè ñèäåíüÿ. Îíà çàäðîæàëà, êîãäà íåáîëüøîé ñêâîçíÿê çàäåë åå êîæó, è çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Â òåìíîòå åå êîìíàòû, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ çàõâàòèëè åå ïîëíîñòüþ, áóäü îíè /Ñåâåðóñ… Äåðåâî… èõ äóøè èõ äóøè… ìàìà ýòî ìàëåíüêèé áðàò… îí íåêðàñèâ… Äåðåâî… îí ïîéäåò ñî ìíîé ê Äåðåâó… ÿ íàó÷ó åãî òîìó ÷òî óìåþ… ìîé áðàò ÌÎÉ ÁÐÀÒ… ×åëîâåê ÿ ñîáèðàþñü åìó ñêàçàòü… Ñåâåðóñ… ó ìåíÿ åñòü áðàò áðàò… òû îòäàåøü ñåáå îò÷åò Ñåâè/ õîðîøèìè èëè /îíè ñãîðåëè âñå ñãîðåëè è Äåðåâî… äóøè óëåòåëè… íî Äåðåâî… êó÷à ïåïëà… ïëàùè… ìîé ïàïà ìîÿ ìàìà è äðóãèå ìåðòâû… âñå ìåðòâû… âñå ñãîðåëè… ýòî ×åëîâåê… ÿ ñîáèðàþñü åãî ñæå÷ü… ïî÷åìó ×åëîâåê ñäåëàë ýòî… íà ïîìîùü ïî÷åìó îí ñäåëàë ýòî… è äåðåâíÿ Äåðåâî… äóøè âñå… ÂÑÅ ÑÃÎÐÅËÎ/ ïëîõèìè. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âîçâðàùàëèñü, è îíà íå ìîãëà îòáðîñèòü èõ, êàê îíà äåëàëà ýòî, îäíàêî î÷åíü õîðîøî /ìàëåíüêèå ïÿòíà èç-çà ëèñòâû ïÿòíà ýòî ñîëíöå/ íà ñîëíöå, ïðè ñâåòå äíÿ.   
  
Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî ïðèíîñèëî åé ïîëüçó, è ÷àñòî îíà ãàñèëà âåñü ñâåò, ÷òîáû èñïûòàííûå ÷óâñòâà ñòàëè ïî÷òè /æèâûìè/ ðåàëüíûìè èëè, ïî êðàéíå ìåðå, òàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü áû. È êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà âîñïîìèíàíèå áûëî /ïëîõèì/ áîëåçíåííûì, îäèí èç çâóêîâ, òàêèõ õàðàêòåðíûõ äëÿ Õîãâàðòñà, âîçâðàùàë åå ê ðåàëüíîñòè, íàïîìèíàÿ åé, ÷òîáû îíà íå ñëèøêîì ïîãðóæàëàñü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû íå ïîçâîëèòü èì ïîãëîòèòü ñåáÿ. Íî êîãäà âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûëè /õîðîøèìè/ ñ÷àñòëèâûìè, êàê êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ñâîåãî áðàòà, çàñòàâëÿþùåãî /ïàïó/ Îðâàíà, ïëà÷óùåãî îò ðàäîñòè, îêðåñòèòü åãî, èëè êîãäà îíà ïîéìàëà ïåðâóþ äóøó â åùå íîâîì ëåñó â ñàðàé÷èêå íà Äåðåâå, îíà âûíóæäåíà áûëà èñïîëüçîâàòü âñþ âîëþ, êîòîðîé îáëàäàëà, ÷òîáû íå ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå çàêðûòü ãëàçà, ÷òîáû íå îòêðûâàòü èõ óæå íèêîãäà.   
  
È â òîò âå÷åð âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûëè áîëåå àãðåññèâíûìè, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî, êóñàÿ åå çà çàêîóëêè ðàçóìà, çàáûòûå äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, ðàíÿ åå äî ãëóáèíû äóøè, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ åé äûøàòü, õâàòàÿ åå ñåðäöå ðóêîé, çàìîðîæåííîé ñìåðòüþ è ñæèìàÿ åãî, êàê îíà ñæàëà ãîëîâó áåëêè - ïåðâîãî æèâîòíîãî, êîòîðîãî îíà óáèëà, êîãäà åé áûëî òðè ãîäà - ïîêà îíà íå ëîïíóëà. Îíà ïîäàâèëà äðîæü è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê êðîâü ñòó÷èò â âèñêàõ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíà âñïîìíèëà ñâîåãî îòöà, âåëèêîãî âîæäÿ ïëåìåíè Ýëüôîâ ëåñà Ñèëüâåðâóä, êîãäà îí ñõâàòèë åå çà ëîäûæêó è ïðîèçíåñ ñ ïîñëåäíèì âçäîõîì:  
  
- Ïðîùàé, ìîÿ äî÷êà, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ…  
  
Îíà òàê è íå ïîíÿëà íèêîãäà, ÷òî îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü ýòèì ñâîèì "ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ". Îáû÷íî ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ëþáÿò ÷òî-òî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ðàçâëåêàåò, ëèáî ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ëþáÿò ìÿñî åäèíîðîãà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî òàêîé íåîáúÿñíèìûé âêóñ - íî îíà íå áûëà íå âåùüþ, íè åäîé. È, íå ñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòè âå÷åðà, ïðîâåäåííûå çà ðàçìûøëåíèÿìè î çíà÷åíèè ýòèõ òðåõ ñëîâ, îíà âñå åùå íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿëà.   
  
Åñëè áû Îðâàí çíàë, â òîò äåíü, ÷òî ñ ïîìîùüþ òðåõ ñëîâ, òðåõ ïðîñòûõ ñëîâ, îí ââåðãíåò ñâîþ äî÷ü â ïîäîáíûå âîëíåíèÿ, âîçìîæíî îí èñïîëüçîâàë áû ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé âçäîõ, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü åé, ÷òî Ëþäè áûëè ïðåäàòåëÿìè, êàêèõ íå áûëî äî íèõ - Ñåâåðóñ òîìó äîêàçàòåëüñòâî.   
  
Ýòîìó íå áûòü íèêîãäà.   
  
(êîíåö øåñòîé ãëàâû) 


	7. 7 ãëàâà

7 ãëàâà.  
  
Âîëüäåìîðò áóäòî çíàë, î ÷åì îíè äîãîâîðèëèñü, è ïðèçâàë Ñíåéïà ñðàçó  
ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïîêèíóë Õîãâàðòñ. Ææåíèå áûëî íàñòîëüêî íåîæèäàííûì, ÷òî îí ïîäñêî÷èë, èñïóñòèâ õðèïëûé êðèê áîëè. Êîãäà îí çàêàòàë ðóêàâ, îí óâèäåë, ÷òî ìåòêà ñòàëà ÷åðíîé. Òîò÷àñ æå áðîñèëñÿ íàðóæó, ÷òîáû ïåðåñå÷ü áàðüåðû Õîãâàðòñà è àïïàðèðîâàòü ê ñâîåìó "Ãîñïîäèíó".  
  
Ïî äîðîãå îí âñòðåòèë ó÷åíèêà, êîòîðûé ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñìîòðåë, êàê îí ïðîõîäèò ìèìî. Óâèäåâ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð çàâåðíóë çà óãîë êîðèäîðà, ìàëü÷èê ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë.  
  
Â ïàðêå Õàãðèä âûðûâàë ñîðíÿêè, âûðîñøèå óæå äî óðîâíÿ åãî ïëå÷. Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îáëåã÷åíèå, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî íà àëëåå, èäóùåé âäîëü îçåðà, íèêîãî íåò. Òåì íå ìåíåå, åãî ìàíòèÿ íàìîêëà îò óòðåííåé ðîñû, è îí ðóãàëñÿ, ñëûøà õëþïàíüå, èñõîäÿùåå îò åãî ìîêðîé îáóâè.   
  
Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, îí óâèäåë âïåðåäè Õîãñìèä, îí ñìîã àïïàðèðîâàòü. Ñ îïàñêîé îí íàêèíóë íà ãîëîâó êàïþøîí ñ îòâåðñòèÿìè äëÿ ãëàç, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñâîå ëèöî è ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì ïîÿâèëñÿ ãäå-òî îêîëî Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
Îí î÷óòèëñÿ íà êëàäáèùå. Ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå óñòàëîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, îí íàõîäèëñÿ äàëåêî, î÷åíü äàëåêî îò Õîãâàðòñà, è ýòà ïðîñòàÿ ìûñëü íàïîëíèëà åãî ñòðàõîì. Åñëè îí íàñòîëüêî äàëåêî, òî, êàê ïîìîùü, îòïðàâëåííàÿ åìó Äàìáëäîðîì, åñëè îí íå âåðíåòñÿ, ñìîæåò ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ?  
  
Íî ýòî ìûñëü íå ñìîãëà íàäîëãî çàäåðæàòüñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå, ïîòîìó ÷òî èñïóãàííûé ãîëîñ ïîïðîñèë ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ýòî áûëà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà, åå ãîëîñ äîêàçûâàë ýòî. Íî, êàê è âñå Ïîæèðàòåëè ñìåðòè, îíà íîñèëà êàïþøîí.   
  
Åñëè áû îí òàê íå äîðîæèë ñâîåé æèçíüþ, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîêëèíàë áû ñâîþ íåóäà÷ó, êðè÷à êàê áåçóìåö.  
  
Îí íàêîíåö ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî ìîëîäîñòè áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóï ðàç ïîçâîëèë ïîñòàâèòü ñåáå ìåòêó, è äîñòàòî÷íî áåçîòâåòñòâåíåí, ÷òîáû êëÿñòüñÿ â âåðíîñòè êðûñå ñ ãîëîâîé çìåè.   
  
Âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â ñîâåðøåííî èäèîòñêîé ñèòóàöèè.   
  
Áîëåå òîãî, îí íå ñìîã áû íàçâàòü èìåí Äàìáëäîðó, âñå èç-çà ýòèõ äóðàöêèõ ðÿñ ñ êàïþøîíàìè.   
  
Î òîì, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ìîãóùåñòâåííûì, îí áûë ïîä÷èíåí ïðàâèëàì áåçîïàñíîñòè â ñëó÷àå, êîãäà…  
  
Çäåñü åãî ìûñëè ïðåðâàëèñü. Îí ñòîÿë ïåðåä Âîëüäåìîðòîì.  
  
***   
  
- Ñêàæè Ëèäå? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ëþáèøü ïàïó?  
  
- Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ãëóïûé è ïëîõîé.  
  
- Ýòî íå ïðàâäà. Îí î÷åíü óìåí è ìèë.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ïîëîæèëà ìàëåíüêèé íîæèê íà çåìëþ è ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåðåâÿííûé êîëûøåê, ïûòàÿñü îáíàðóæèòü äåôåêò íà åãî îñòðèå, êîòîðîå îíà òîëüêî ÷òî çàòî÷èëà.  
  
- È ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò òåáÿ òàê ãîâîðèòü? - ñïðîñèëà îíà ðàññåÿííî, îïóñêàÿ, íàêîíåö, ìàëåíüêóþ âåòêó.   
  
Î÷åâèäíî, Ñåâåðóñ íå íàøåë ïðàâèëüíîãî îòâåòà. Óäðó÷àþùàÿ òèøèíà íàâèñëà íàä íèìè, íàðóøàåìàÿ òîëüêî çâóêîì î÷èùàåìîãî ëåçâèåì äåðåâà.  
  
- Íî… îí íå ïëîõîé…  
  
- Ýòî òû ãîâîðèøü, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèëà Ëèäåðèýëü.  
  
- Îí íèêîìó íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî…  
  
- Íå ñ÷èòàÿ òåáÿ è òâîþ ìàìó.  
  
Ãîëîñ Ëèäåðèýëü áûë àáñîëþòíî ñïîêîåí, ÷òî è âûâåëî ìàëü÷èêà èç ñåáÿ. Îí áûñòðî âñêî÷èë, áðîñèâ åé:  
  
- Òû äàæå íå çíàåøü åãî!  
  
Ëåçâèå íîæà íåîæèäàííî âîíçèëîñü â äåðåâî ðÿäîì ñ äâóìÿ äåòüìè. Êîãäà Ëèäåðèýëü âçãëÿíóëà íà Ñåâåðóñà, îí ñìîã óâèäåòü, ÷òî ãëàçà åå ïîëíû îäíîâðåìåííî ãíåâîì, âîçìóùåíèåì è ñòûäîì. Íàêîíåö, ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðîãî îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ïàëêó, ëåæàùóþ íà çåìëå, è òâåðäî ïîëîæèëà ðóêè íà ïëå÷è ñâîåãî äðóãà.  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ. Åñòü äâà òèïà Ëþäåé. Ó Ýëüôîâ, âïðî÷åì, òîæå, è îíè âåçäå îäèíàêîâû. Åñòü òå, êîòîðûå ïðèêàçûâàþò è òå, êîòîðûå ïîä÷èíÿþòñÿ.   
  
Îíà âñòðÿõíóëà åãî, êàê áóäòî òàê îí ëó÷øå áû ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà åìó ãîâîðèò, è ïðîäîëæèëà:  
  
- Íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿé ñåáå ïîêîðÿòüñÿ òåì, êòî êîìàíäóåò. Ïðèêàçûâàé ñàì. Íå ïîä÷èíÿéñÿ.   
  
Îíà äîëãî ñìîòðåëà ñâîèìè ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå, ïîòîì ñíîâà ïðèíÿëàñü òî÷èòü âåòêó, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî.   
  
- Íî… Êàêîå ýòî èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê ìîåìó îòöó? - òèõî ñïðîñèë îí, ïîðàæåííûé ñåðüåçíîñòüþ ñâîåé ïîäðóãè.   
  
Îíà ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è ñêàçàëà:  
  
- Òâîé îòåö èç òåõ, êòî õî÷åò êîìàíäîâàòü. ß òîæå. È òîãäà íåèçáåæíî âîçíèêàþò ðàçíîãëàñèÿ ìåæäó äâóìÿ âîæàêàìè. È ýòî åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî îí íå ñîãëàñåí, ÷òîáû ãëàâíûì áûë åùå êòî-òî êðîìå íåãî.   
  
Îíà âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåé ðàáîòå, è ñíîâà ïîâèñëà òèøèíà, íå ñòîëü ãíåòóùàÿ, êàê ðàíüøå, íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, òàêàÿ æå íåëîâêàÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ðàçãîâîð çàêîí÷åí, êîãäà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òàêîå ëåãêîå äûõàíèå øåïîòà ñâîåé ïîäðóãè, êàê åñëè áû ýòî áûëà òàéíà:  
  
- È ýòî åãî ïðîùàåò…  
  
***  
  
Îí çíàë, ïî÷åìó ñîâåò åãî ïîäðóãè âñïîìíèëñÿ åìó èìåííî ñåé÷àñ.  
  
Ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò áûë âîæàêîì.   
  
Íî, åñëè ìîëîäàÿ Ýëüô áûëà ïðàâà òîãäà, òî ñåãîäíÿ ýòî áûëî ïîëóïðàâäîé. Êîíå÷íî, ñóùåñòâîâàëè âåäóùèå, òàêæå êàê è âåäîìûå. Íî áûëè è íåéòðàëüíûå, òå, î êîòîðûõ îíà çàáûëà óïîìÿíóòü, åñëè òîëüêî ýòà ïðîñòàÿ èäåÿ íå êàçàëàñü åìó ñìåõîòâîðíîé. Áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, åñëè áû îí ñäåëàë åé ýòî çàìå÷àíèå, êîãäà åìó áûëî âîñåìü ëåò, îíà ïîäíÿëà áû åãî íà ñìåõ. È, òåì íå ìåíåå, ýòî ïðàâäà, è äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì ýòîãî áûëî òî, ÷òî îí ñîçäàë ýòó òðåòüþ ãðóïïó.   
  
Íî ìîìåíò äëÿ ïîãðóæåíèÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûë âûáðàí íåóäà÷íî, è Ñåâåðóñ ñêëîíèëñÿ ïåðåä Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì, êàê äî ýòîãî ñäåëàëà ýòî åãî ïðîâîäíèê.  
  
- Î, êàêîé ñþðïðèç… - ïðîøèïåë Âîëüäåìîðò. - ß è íå äóìàë óæå, ÷òî òû âåðíåøüñÿ êî ìíå…  
  
Ó ìóæ÷èíû íå áûëî ñèë, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, îí çíàë òîëüêî, ÷òî åñëè îí ñäåëàåò ýòî, åãî âûðâåò. Îí áûë ðàä èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü îñòàâàòüñÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, òåðïåëèâî îæèäàÿ, ÷òî ×åðíûé Ìàã ñîîáùèò åìó ïðè÷èíó åãî ïðèõîäà.   
  
- ß ñëûøàë ñòðàííûå ñëóõè, Ñåâåðóñ…  
  
Ñíåéï çàäðîæàë, óñëûøàâ ñâîå èìÿ. Íå èç ñòðàõà, èç-çà îòâðàùåíèÿ. Åñëè áû Ëèäåðèýëü áûëà íà åãî ìåñòå - îí óëûáíóëñÿ ýòîé ìûñëè - îíà âûêðèêíóëà áû ñâîè ÷åòûðå âèäà ïðàâäû ñàìîìó ñòðàøíîìó êîëäóíó â ìèðå, åìó ñàìîìó çàïðåùàëîñü ïðîèçíîñèòü èìÿ äî÷åðè ãëàâû Ýëüôîâ ëåñà Ñèëüâåðâóä. Îí õîòåë áûëî ðàññìåÿòüñÿ ýòîé ìûñëè, íî âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ. È ïðàâèëüíî, à òî èìåë ðåàëüíûé øàíñ âñå ïðîïóñòèòü.  
  
- Õî÷åøü èõ óçíàòü?  
  
Îòâðàòèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ Âîëüäåìîðòà ñ õîëîäíîé æåñòîêîñòüþ âåðíóë åãî ê ðåàëüíîñòè, ãîðëî ïåðåõâàòèëî:  
  
- Äà, Ãîñïîäèí.  
  
Îí ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷åì óâèäåë, êàê êîëäóí ìåäëåííî îáîøåë åãî, ñòðàííî íàïîìíèâ âîëêîâ Ñèëüâåðâóäà.   
  
- ß ñëûøàë… - ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ ïëîõî ñêðûòûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì, - ÷òî íîâàÿ ïðîôåññîð â Õîãâàðòñå íåìíîãî ñêðûòíàÿ.  
  
Îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êàê áóäòî ïîäûñêèâàÿ ñëîâà, è Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî óëûáêó, êîãäà îí ïðîäîëæèë:  
  
- Íåìíîãî áåñïîêîÿùàÿ.  
  
Çàòåì îí ñêëîíèëñÿ ê áûâøåìó Ïîæèðàòåëþ Ñìåðòè, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ëèöî ñâîèìè êðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè:  
  
- Õî÷åøü åå óçíàòü?  
  
Ñíåéï ñãëîòíóë ñ òðóäîì. Îí õîòåë çàãîâîðèòü, íî åãî ãîðëî íå ñìîãëî èñòîðãíóòü íè çâóêà. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ åãî ïðî÷èñòèòü, íî íàïðàñíî. Ãëàçà íàïðîòèâ êàçàëîñü âíåçàïíî íàïîëíèëèñü áåçóìíûì áëåñêîì, è Âîëüäåìîðò òèõî ïðîøåïòàë:  
  
- Çíàåøü êîãî-íèáóäü ïî èìåíè Ëèäåðèýëü Ñèëüâåðâóä?  
  
***   
  
Áåç äâóõ ìèíóò òðè.  
  
Áåç îäíîé ìèíóòû.  
  
Òðèäöàòü ñåêóíä.  
  
Ïÿòíàäöàòü.  
  
Äåñÿòü.  
  
Ïÿòü.  
  
- Ñåâåðóñ íå âåðíóëñÿ… - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì.  
  
Îíà ñäåëàëà ýòî î÷åíü òèõî, ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî âûäîõíóâ, îäíàêî Àëüáóñ óñëûøàë åå. Îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê êðåñëó, â êîòîðîì îíà ñèäåëà, ìåäëåííî, ïî÷òè îñòîðîæíî. Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ ýòî çàñòàâèëî áû Ëèäåðèýëü ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî ðàññìåÿòüñÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ, îíà íàõîäèëàñü íà ãðàíè òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîòåðÿòü ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò ïðîøëîãî, è ê ÷åìó áûëà î÷åíü ïðèâÿçàíà. È áûëî àáñîëþòíî óíèçèòåëüíî îñîçíàâàòü ýòî. Ýëüô íè÷åì íå äîðîæèò. Âåùè áûñòðîòå÷íû, îíè íå äëÿòñÿ âå÷íî. Îíè ïîðòÿòñÿ, èñêàæàþòñÿ, èñ÷åçàþò. Íî Çåìëÿ ïðîäîëæàåò âðàùàòüñÿ, è ëþäè æèâóò, íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî ýòè âåùè êîãäà-ëèáî ñóùåñòâîâàëè.   
  
- Îí áåç ñîìíåíèÿ íåìíîãî îïàçäûâàåò, - óáåäèòåëüíûì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñ äèðåêòîð, îáîäðÿþùå ñæèìàÿ åå ïëå÷î.   
- Íåò, - âûäîõíóëà îíà. - Íåò. Ñåâåðóñ /ó íåãî åñòü îäíî êà÷åñòâî/ ïóíêòóàëüíûé.   
  
Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿäåë óäèâëåííûì ýòîé ôðàçîé, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.   
Íåîæèäàííî äâåðü ñ ñèëîé ðàñïàõíóëàñü, çàñòàâèâ Àëüáóñà ïîäñêî÷èòü îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Ëèäåðèýëü ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëàñü.   
  
- ÑÅÂÈ!   
  
Îíà áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ, ñìåÿñü, êàê ñóìàñøåäøàÿ.   
Îí áûë óäèâëåí, è ýòî ÷óâñòâî åùå áîëåå óñèëèëîñü, êîãäà îíà âëåïèëà åìó ïîùå÷èíó.   
  
- Ìåñòî… - íà÷àëà îíà, íî Äàìáëäîð ïðåðâàë åå, ãðîìêî ñïðîñèâ:  
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ñåâåðóñ?   
  
Ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèÿ, ñ áëåäíûì ëèöîì, ñ êðóãàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ñòðàøíî ïîä÷åðêèâàþùèìè åãî ãëàçà, ïðîñòî îòâåòèë:  
  
- Îíà çíàåò, äëÿ Ëèäåðèýëü…  
  
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò áûëî íåîáõîäèìî âìåøàòåëüñòâî Äàìáëäîðà, ÷òî îí è ñäåëàë, ïîèíòåðåñîâàâøèñü:  
  
- Ëèäåðèýëü, êòî ýòî?  
- Ýòî ÿ, - îòâåòèëà æåíùèíà òèõèì ãîëîñîì. - Ñåâåðóñ, êàê îí…?  
- ß íå çíàþ. ×òî òî÷íî, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ øïèîíèë äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà, è òàì íå îñòàíåòñÿ.   
- ×òî îí îò ìåíÿ õîòåë?  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
  
- Îòêóäà ÿ ìîãó ýòî çíàòü? Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îí âñå åùå íå íàøåë ñïîñîáà ðàçðóøèòü çàùèòó Õîãâàðòñà.   
- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ê ñ÷àñòüþ, - ïîäòâåðäèë Äàìáëäîð.   
- Ñåé÷àñ ñëåäóåò ïðîÿâèòü ïîáîëüøå áëàãîðàçóìèÿ. Ëèäåðèýëü, íå ïîêèäàé Õîãâàðòñà. Àëüáóñ, áûëî áû ëó÷øå, ÷òîáû âû ïðîâåðèëè çàùèòíûå áàðüåðû øêîëû.   
- Ïîäîæäè, ÿ íå ñîãëàñíà! Ýòî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî êðåòèí ñ ãîëîâîé çìåè èíòåðåñóåòñÿ Ýëüôàìè, ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ìåíÿ ëèøàþò ïðàâà âûõîäèòü!  
  
Ïîñëå ýòèõ ñëîâ, îíà îñòàâèëà äâóõ ìóæ÷èí, íå ïîçâîëèâ ïðîèçíåñòè èì íè ñëîâà.   
  
- Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî…  
  
Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî äèðåêòîð õîòåë ñêàçàòü.   
  
- Îíà î÷åíü óïðÿìà.   
  
***   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü ñïîêîéíî ñëîæèëà êðàñíîå ïëàòüå è ïîëîæèëà íà ïîëêó íàïðîòèâ. Îíà óëûáàëàñü íåìíîãî ìåëàíõîëè÷íî, íåìíîãî âåñåëî. Åñëè áû åå îòåö âèäåë! Îí óìåð áû âî âòîðîé ðàç, ïîçîð ðàçäàâèë áû åãî! Ëèäåðèýëü Ñèëüâåðâóä, äî÷ü âîæäÿ ýëüôîâ ëåñà Ñèëüâåðâóä, ðàáîòàþùàÿ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì ìàãàçèíå îäåæäû! Íàñòîÿùåå óíèæåíèå!  
Îíà äàæå íå îáåðíóëàñü, êîãäà ïðîçâó÷àë çâîíî÷åê ó äâåðè. Åùå îäèí ×åëîâåê. Âñåãäà Ëþäè. Îíà ñîðâåòñÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü, ýòî òî÷íî. Îíà âçäîõíóëà, ðàñêëàäûâàÿ î÷åðåäíîå ïëàòüå, èçóìðóäíîå íà ýòîò ðàç, ðàäîì ñ ïðåäûäóùèì. Øàãè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê íåé, íî îíà ïðèòâîðèëàñü, ÷òî íå ñëûøèò.   
  
Çà ñïèíîé ïðîêàøëÿëèñü, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü åå âíèìàíèå. Îíà ðàçäðàæåííî âçäîõíóëà è îáåðíóëàñü.   
  
- Èòàê, êðàñàâèöà, êàê äåëà?  
  
Åå ëèöî, òùàòåëüíî ñîõðàíÿþùåå íåâîçìóòèìîñòü, íå èçìåíèëî ñâîåãî âûðàæåíèÿ, îíà òîëêíóëà ïîäðîñòêà ëîêòåì, ÷òîáû ïðîéòè ê ñëåäóþùåé ñòîïêå îäåæäû.   
  
- Óéäè ñ ìîåé äîðîãè, æèðäÿé!  
  
Åå ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí ïðåçðåíèÿ, îòâðàùåíèÿ è ïðåíåáðåæåíèÿ. Î÷åâèäíî ìàëü÷èê íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àë îòñòàâêó òàê ïðÿìî, áóäó÷è óâåðåííûì â ñâîåé êðàñîòå è îáàÿíèè. Îí ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî âèäèìî îòíîñèëñÿ ê òåì, êòî òàê ëåãêî íå ñäàåòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîïðîáîâàë åùå ðàç:  
  
- Äåëàåøü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîñëå ðàáîòû?  
- Åì è ëîæóñü ñïàòü.  
  
Åå ÷åðòû âñå åùå âûðàæàëè ðàâíîäóøèå, íå âûäàâàÿ åå ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê íå îñòàâèë ïîïûòîê è îáíÿë åå ñçàäè, óñòðîèâ ãîëîâó âî âïàäèíå åå øåè. Ëèäåðèýëü çàñòûëà, íåïîäâèæíàÿ, êàê ñòîëá.  
  
- Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ.  
  
Ëþáîé, ó êîãî áûëî õîòü íåìíîãî ìîçãîâ, ïîíÿë áû íåâûñêàçàííîå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, ïðîçâó÷àâøåå â åå ãîëîñå. Íî íåèçâåñòíûé íå ïðèíÿë ýòîãî â ðàñ÷åò è ïðîòÿíóë ÷óâñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì ïðÿìî âîçëå åå óõà:  
  
- Çà÷åì, òåáå ýòî ìåøàåò?   
  
Ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì. Ýëüô ïîçâîëèëà ñâîåìó ãíåâó âûðâàòüñÿ íàðóæó è, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ñâîåé ñèëîé Ýëüôà, îòáðîñèëà åãî ê ñòåíå, óäåðæèâàÿ â âîçäóõå. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Ýòà ñöåíà íàïîìíèëà åé ìîìåíòû, ïðîèçîøåäøèå ñ åå îòöîì íà "îõîòå íà ×åëîâåêà". Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, îíà ïðåäóïðåäèëà åãî, ýòî áûëî îøèáêîé.   
  
- Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, ïóñòè ìåíÿ âíèç! - ïðîïèùàë ìîëîäîé ×åëîâåê.   
  
Óëûáêà åå ñòàëà øèðå.  
  
- Çà÷åì, òåáÿ ýòî áåñïîêîèò? - ñïðîñèëà îíà íåâèííûì òîíîì.  
  
Îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó ïåðåä ñîáîé, öåëÿñü â ñåðäöå ñâîåé æåðòâû. Îíà ñîáèðàëàñü ìåòíóòü ìàëåíüêèå îãîíüêè òàê áûñòðî, ÷òîáû îíè ïðîøëè ñêâîçü åãî òåëî è ïðîäûðÿâèëè ñåðäöå… Ýòî áûëî áû òàê óâëåêàòåëüíî…  
  
- Ïðåêðàòè!  
  
Ðàçäðàæåííàÿ, îíà îáåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ äâóìÿ ïðåäñòàâèòåëÿìè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, åñëè âåðèòü èõ óíèôîðìå.   
  
- Ìû èç Äåïàðòàìåíòà ðåãóëèðîâàíèÿ ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñîçäàíèé! - ñîîáùèë îäèí èç íèõ. - Îïóñòè ðóêó, ïîæàëóéñòà, - äîáàâèë îí òèõî, - ìû ìîæåì ïîïðîáîâàòü ðåøèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó, êàê öèâèëèçîâàííûå ëþäè…   
  
Ëèäåðèýëü óëûáíóëàñü. Îí áûë âåæëèâûì, ýòî áûëî ïðèÿòíî. Îíà â îäèí ìèã ïðèíÿëà ñâîé ýëüôèéñêèé âèä, çàñòàâèâ ãëóïîãî ìàëåíüêîãî ×åëîâåêà âñõëèïíóòü.   
  
- Ñåé÷àñ, åñëè âû ìîæåòå îòïóñòèòü ×åëîâåêà…  
- Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà èì Ýëüô. - Îí óæàñíî ìåíÿ îñêîðáèë, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî èìåþ ïðàâî íà ìåñòü.   
  
- Ýòî òîãî íå ñòîèò, - çàêðè÷àë îäèí èç íèõ. - Ýòî çàïðåùåíî, òû ðèñêóåøü äåñÿòüþ ãîäàìè òþðüìû!  
- Äæåéìñ… - ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ïðîèçíåñ äðóãîé.  
  
Ëèäåðèýëü æå ðàçâëåêàëàñü ïîâåäåíèåì "Äæåéìñà", êîãäà åãî òàê íàçâàëè.  
  
- Âû íîâåíüêèé, íå òàê ëè, Äæåéìñ?  
  
Ìóæ÷èíà íå îòâåòèë, è Ëèäåðèýëü óâèäåëà óãîëêîì ãëàçà, êàê åãî íàïàðíèê õëîïíóë ñåáÿ ïî ëáó.   
  
- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ÿ ïðîùó âàñ çà âàøå íåóâàæåíèå êî ìíå. À òåïåðü ÿ ïðîñèëà áû âàñ óéòè.  
  
Îíà íàäåÿëàñü áûòü î÷åíü ïîíÿòíîé, îäíàêî, ìóæ÷èíà ñíîâà íà÷àë êðè÷àòü.  
  
- Íèêàêèõ âîïðîñîâ! Çàêîí, ýòî çàêîí è…  
  
Ó íåãî íå áûëî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí òîæå áûë ïðèæàò ê ñòåíå.  
  
- …è Ýëüôû íåçàóðÿäíûå ñîçäàíèÿ êàê âû ìîãëè ïîäóìàòü, - çàêîí÷èëà îíà ñî ñâîåé ñòîðîíû. Ýëüôû ñèëüíåå âàñ è íå äîëæíû, òàêèì îáðàçîì, ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ âàøèì ãëóïûì çàêîíàì. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîïðîñèëà áû ïðîñòî ïðèíåñòè ìíå èçâèíåíèÿ, è ÿ çàáóäó ýòî.   
  
- Ïîñëóøàéòå, - ïðîèçíåñ äðóãîé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè - áîëåå áëàãîðàçóìíûé. Âû æå çíàåòå, êòî ïîáåæäåí. Ìû âñå çàñëóæèâàåì íåìíîãî îòäûõà. Èòàê, åñëè âû îòïóñòèòå ×åëîâåêà è Äæåéìñà, ìû íå áóäåì îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà âàø ñïîñîá îáñëóæèâàíèÿ êëèåíòîâ. Ñîãëàñíû?  
  
- Òîëüêî íàïîëîâèíó.  
  
Äæåéìñ áûë ìÿãêî îïóùåí íà ïîë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê âñïëåñê îãíÿ ïðîíçèë ãðóäü ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà.   
  
Ïîñëå ýòèõ ñîáûòèé Ëèäåðèýëü áûëà âûíóæäåíà äîëãîå âðåìÿ ñêðûâàòüñÿ âïëîòü äî òîãî âðåìåíè, êîãäà îíà, ïîëó÷èâ ýòó âîçìîæíîñòü, îòïðàâèëàñü â Õîãñìèä.   
  
(êîíåö 7 ãëàâû) 


End file.
